X over universe, Fusionfall
by KrspaceT
Summary: In a realm of many heroes, Fuse invades. Its up to Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and their friends Dani Fenton Phantom and Kiki Benjamin Pudding Fong under the wisdom of a mysterious warrior to fight it. Meeting new friends, they must unite to stop planet Fuse.
1. An ominous series of words

One should always be wary of where a story begins...

To each story, there is always a beginning, but its connection may not seem clear...

If something was to happen to the beginning, can the story survive...

The hearts of many, connected in one land...

The origins of the creature...

.

.

.

**Doofemsmirtz releasing Fuse was only the reboot!**

.

.

.

**_It had struck long ago, in the very cradle of everything..._  
**


	2. The begining

Rewrote Fusionfall, KrspaceT style (note all powers, abilities, histories and continuity is not in this story)

The school bell finally rang, as a brown haired boy, with pale green eyes ran out of school. He was wearing a black and white shirt with cargo pants. This was Benjamin Tennyson or Ben as he preferred.

"Wait up" his cousin Gwen called. She was a red head with green eyes. She had on a blue shirt and matching pants. Following her were their friends Dani, a black haired girl with blue eyes, who was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a red ski hat and red shorts, and Kiki, a blond haired girl with an orange tang top and pants and brown eyes. They were a quartet of friends who lived in the same cul de sac and shared lunch and science, the last two classes in the day. They were living in the realm that was a giant world, crossed with many different cartoons, books, movies and games.

"Man, I got so much homework" Dani complained, her back shaking with the load in it.

"I have to write a 20 page paper on the Platypus, by Friday" Gwen complained.

"I have a Spanish test, then a math test tomorrow" Kiki said lowering her head miserably.

"You think that's bad, I have three tests tomorrow" Ben mumbled. Then they all agreed on something

"I hope we don't have school" but did they realize the horrors of how this would come true.

"Hey, what's that" Ben mumbled from inside the bus. Falling from nowhere were green meteors. One crashed into the school.

"Cool, that works" Dani said happily. Then from the meteor, a green plant like machine green spawns came out and attacked. They began eating at the bus's engine. As the kids and bus drivers fled out the back, the spawns began to morph, fusing with the bus's, and fused and began car like raptors.

"When did this become Jurassic park?" Gwen asked before they attacked. Tossing their backpacks to try to slow the monsters down and the monsters surprisingly ate the backpacks. Taking the chance, they fled into the woods surrounding the school.

"This is not what I wanted" Ben said jumping over a fallen log.

"Do you think we want an alien invasion" Gwen shot at him. Then they ran into a clearing, where another machine was.

"Not again" Gwen said as giant monster trees and spiders came out from behind it. Screaming they fled farther into the woods. Running to a top of a waterfall, the Beau falls that stood about 500 feet above their base, then continued on as the river Alba to Sanctuary Lake As the monsters came at them from all sides, except the side that leads to the cliff, Ben made a split second decision. Leaping he fell into the misting water vapor. Getting the idea, Gwen followed, as did Dani and Kiki. Escaping the monsters grasp, they felt the water pull them down and closed their eyes.

Blinking, Ben found himself in a temple. The stone was well wrought with various symbols and text unreadable to him. He saw his friends, alive and well. As they woke, a figure walked in. He walked dignified, with a green cape and armor. His brown hair was well combed, and strength and wisdom emitted from him.

"Who are you" Ben said as they got up.

"I am Thomas, guardian of the temple of heroes, which is what you are in hidden below Beau Falls. Destiny has brought you four here, as the prophecy of Fuse has occurred"

"Fuse?" Dani said confused.

"Yes, the one controlling those monsters. It was said that if he came, the world will be destroyed, unless certain people act" he said tapping a few loose looking rocks. As he did, the rock twisted and a new chamber was opened. Inside were many odd symbols, and text next to them. In the center was a statue of Thomas, holding a blade that resembled a T.

"What are your names, but if I may guess they are Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Dani Fenton and Kiki Benjamin"

"Wait, how did you know that" Kiki asked.

"Simple, you are among the chosen to guard this world"

"Sure, let me go get my paintball gun and just blast them away" Ben said sarcastically.

"Not with simple tools like that, now each of you touch the statue" obeying they touched the center. Then a flash of different color light covered each of them, Ben was dark green, Gwen was a bluish purple, Kiki an orange yellow and Dani a light green. Then a watch formed on Ben's arm, and an odd necklace appeared on Kiki"s neck.

"So, what happened" Ben asked unimpressed.

"Check the time"

"Huh" Ben said working the thing. He pressed it, and raising it displayed a holographic image of a lava looking being. Going farther he counted nine more, a crystal like, a four armed one, a raptor, a giant bug, a walking fish, a tiny frog, some weird glob with a tech look, a giant dog and a giant blob with an armored back.

"That is the Omnitrix, now do you dare to press down on it?"

"Uh, no"

"Smart, that watch will turn you into one of those beings. But against Fuse and his forces, that may be useful"

"So, what can we do?" the girls asked. Then Kiki pressed down on her necklace.  
(Kiki felt her cloths change, a yellow suit form on her. Oddly she felt two more ears, like a monkey's form on her head and a tail.)

"Whoa, I am like some mutant" she said shocked.

"Whoa" Dani said as she felt and unlocked a power.

(Dani felt rings start from her stomach and go up and down her, forming a black and white tang top and pants. A D with a P formed in her shirt as her hair turned white and into a pony tail, and her eyes turned green)

"Hey, I'm flying" Dani said flying.

"Your power, in contrast to Ben's multiple alien forms, and Kiki"s agility and energy is the powers of a ghost. You shoot green energy, float, walk through walls and possess people. And that's all I am telling you guys now. You three's power will slowly grow, but Gwen's is more limited by her imagination and crafty thought"

"By that you mean" Gwen said as she also felt for power. Then a purple energy glow formed on her hand, and then a ball of pink energy shot out of it.

"That works"

"Now, you must go and travel to formulate a plan to fight Fuse" Thomas said.

"Why not you" Ben asked annoyed.

"I can't leave the temple, my very spirit is trapped here in an immortal physical form" Thomas explained.

"Hmm, why don't we go out to Sanctuary lake, it's down the river" Dani recommended. "My brother's boy scout troop often camps out there"

"And it is close to the city" Kiki brought up.

"Sure, we do need a permanent water source, and those fish won't hurt" Ben noted.

"I can communicate via Ben's Omnitrix, so travel strong young heroes, for every action you do will decide the world's fate"

"Okay, I am missing school a lot now" Gwen sighed.

Okay, this is the beggining of a new story. Next chapter follows the river to the home of the Warrior cat clans. But I will need ideas of who should go in the world, so please give me them. I will debate on OC's and answer that question later


	3. Warriors defender part 1

Meanwhile on Planet Fusion

"How long have I been attacking this pitiful world" Fuse asked a fusion Batman for no reason.

"About 7 hours, nine if you count our taking of the Justice league space station"

"And who have I captured and now exploiting for fusion production since then?"

"Lets see, Justice League, some robots and Cheese" He said referring to all of the justice league heroes imprisoned on the planet, the animated autobots and Cheese.

"I like Cereal" Cheese said as he gnawed on the fusion matter.

"Okay, that could either be gross, or helpful" his cell mate, Batman noted. Meanwhile Hawk Girl was smashing at the goo ridden bars with her mace, Flash was rapidly kicking at the bars, Green Lantern was trying to get his ring to work and the Atom tried to shrink and fly out, only to be zapped by green electricity. Superman, who was trying to pull the bars open, was met by similar electricity. Static tried to pull the electricity away from the bars, but ended up falling in pain for trying. Optimus and Bulkhead met similar issues while punching at the walls, their weapons disabled. Prowl tried instead a deep meditative state.

"OH yes, I will enjoy these fusions" Fuse gloated.

"Permission to laugh evilly"

"Permission granted Fusion"

Meanwhile

"I think we should camp here" Ben said as they reached the lake, in a grove of trees near a stream. They were on the border of Windclan and Thunderclan; they had trekked far from the place where the river Alba poured into the lake as it was swampy.

"I'll take the first watch" Dani volunteered.

"Good thinking" Gwen said before falling asleep beside a tree.

"Wake me for the morning watch" Kiki yawned. Dani chuckled as the sleeping hands of Ben and Kiki met. Dani had heard from both sides they had crushes on each other, a slight fact that made Dani wish someone had similar feelings to her.

Midnight

"Kiki, time to take your shift" Dani said shaking her slightly. Seeing her hand on Ben's, Kiki blushed. But getting up, they saw a bluish mist engulf the camp.

"Think its fuse" Dani whispered. Then hundreds of cats came out of nowhere. Their fur was filled with stars; they were the ghosts of warriors past, Starclan.

"Twolegs" one cat spoke. She had bluish gray fur. "I am Bluestar, former leader of Thunderclan.  
" I am Yellowfang, former Thunderclan medicine cat" a gray she cat with patchy fur spoke.

"I am Skywatcher, the last of skyclan who lived in the gorge until Firestar restored them" a dark gray tom spoke.

"And I am Tallstar, former Windclan leader" a long tailed black and white tom spoke. But many other cats surrounded them.

"One of you being half ghost, and one of you half animal, you are able to see us, and we speak to you" Bluestar explained.

"This Fuse will soon attack our homes here, you must protect our lake" Tallstar pressed.

"And how are we supposed to protect this entire lake, and I don't think your cats will help us much" Dani sighed. Then Bluestar stared at them intensely, and a new voice spoke up.

"Simple, Kiki follow the one who will one day have your heart, and use the crystal thing" a tortoiseshell she cat spoke sweetly.

"And don't reveal her future Spottedleaf" Yellowfang muttered.

"Take head in what has been said" the Starclan cats said fading away.

"Uh, well let's tell them in the morning" Dani said going to bed.

"See you then"

In the morning

"Are you saying that ghost cats came to you at night and told you that I had to make some barrier around this forest" Ben said disbelieving.

"As you say it" Dani nodded.

"This just gets weirder and weirder" Ben said fiddling with his watch. His last attempt at it was Heatblast and he nearly ended up burning down a bridge. Now he knew what alien to go as. Fiddling he went from Fourarms, to Cannonbolt to Diamondhead then pressed down.

(Ben felt crystal growing on his arm as it reached his head yellow crystal covered his eyes. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead" Ben said before running to the top of Thunderclan territory, by the Moonpool. Sensing its power he formed a crystal wall behind it and slowly extended it. Pulling it along he slowly placed a barrier along the Thunderclan border. Then his Omnitrix symbol glowed red just as he reached the border with Shadowclan.

"Uh, oh" Ben said slipping and turning back to normal. Rolling he tumbled down the hill and into the Thunderclan camp, followed by the others.

The ravine he was in was filled with hissing cats. Tabbies, gingers and tortoiseshells were all around, and many more. The watch was in red, so it wasn't working either. Then the others managed to catch up. Leaping down into the camp, the cats hissed and backed away, but as if guarding a bramble bush. Then they heard small mews, which meant that there must be where kittens were living in it. Those cats were like a miniature civilization

"We mean you no harm" Kiki said. The cats however seemed to understand.  
" You talk our language" a handsome ginger tom spoke. Being half animal she was able to talk to the cats, and translated to the others.  
" So, who are you, and what is with that wall of weird rock" Firestar pressed.

"Simple, we are protecting the lake, your ancestors Bluestar, Tallstar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Skywatcher asked us to"

"Starclan spoke to you" a tabby she cat with a white diamond below her head said startled.

"How would Twolegs know otherwise about Starclan Leafpool" a blind grey tom meowed.

"True Jaypaw" Firestar mewed. "I guess we would have to believe you". Then Ben's Omnitrix glowed and a hologram of Thomas appeared.

"So, you are at the lake I see. Has Starclan asked you to seal it off with Diamondhead Crystal?"

"I saw, saw him in a dream, his name is Thomas I believe" Jaypaw stuttered.

"Right young medicine cat, son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. I asked Starclan to tell them to seal the lake off. I told them in a language in which I can't lie, and not to mention I play Yellowfang in a game of ruins every other Friday" Thomas then disappeared.

"Okay, Jaypaw, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Sandstorm and I will accompany you as support in case of this fuse" Firestar began.

"But how do we trust that they won't kill you" a tabby tom meowed accusingly.

"Duspelt, I think they are willing to leave a person behind" Firestar meowed.

"Gwen, you up" Ben asked.

"Okay, sure" she sighed as she sat down in the camp. Following the cats, who included the white and ginger Brightheart, she was missing a ear and an eye for some reason and Sandstorm, a pale ginger she cat they returned to where the crystal wall ended. Ben again went Diamondhead and slowly extended the wall. He managed to reach the border between Riverclan and Windclan before it shut down.

"Great, we are stuck here for 10 minutes" he complained. Then a muscular grey and white tom leapt down from a pile of hay.

"Smoky, long time no see" Brambleclaw greeted.

"Right there Brambleclaw, and what's with those No furs, and that wall of crystal?"

Quickly Brambleclaw explained to him what was happening. "And they are able to seal the area off in this crystal as a wall."  
" I believe yaw, but how is Daisy" he said referring to the long furred cream she cat who know lived in Thunderclan. Allowing them to chatter, Dani spotted a Terrafuser as Thomas called them out in the distant hills. From it spawned a Striding Lamprey.

"Going Ghost" Dani said. As the rings engulfed her she blasted the monster with a green blast. Destroying it more came out, and they too met the blast. But they kept coming.

"Back in the green" Ben said activating Diamondhead again and continuing the wall of crystal. Running along the border and yelling goodbye to Smoky, they heard the monsters try to get over the wall, but they failed, as they did destroying it. Thomas had added a new form to the watch, that of an imaginary friend Coco allowing the crystals to have imaginary energy in them as a shielding component. They ran faster, and managed to finish the loop.

"Finished" Ben said as they walked to the Thunderclan camp.

"We saw some of those monsters" Firestar began "this wall keeps them away."

"Where is the monsters you speak of" Duspelt mewed.

"Down by OUR territory trying to get in" a spotted she cat said striding into the camp with several warriors. One of them actually resembled Bluestar.  
" Leopardstar?" Firestar said surprised.

"Firestar, what is the meaning of that wall of crystal"

"Well, it keeps those monsters out" Ben said with Kiki translating.

"Talking Twolegs" she meowed surprised.  
"Firestar, get that wall out of our land. You may like Twoleg walls, but I don't" a large white tom with black paws said as he entered the camp with warriors as well.

"Blackstar, I give you the same explanation as Leopardstar got, it is to protect the lake from the monsters"

"Says you" a brown tom said following in with more warriors.

"Onestar, will these visits not end" Firestar said mewing with some amusement.

"My warriors can handle those creatures, I don't need your help" Onestar spat, but then a booming voice emanated.

"Foolish Cats and humans"

"Who said that" the Bluestar looking she cat meowed scared.

"I thing that Mistyfoot" Leopardstar said pointing her tail upward. Everyone gasped at the sight of a giant green planet.

"I, Planet Fusion will not be deterred by your pitiful wall. My monster army has already thought of _other_ ways to infect your lake"

"What could they mean, unless they are going to pollute the river that feeds the lake" Dani said scared.

"No, my clan will starve without the fish in the rivers and streams" Leopardstar meowed.

"Also, don't mind us as our prey either dies or mutates" Blackstar meowed sarcastically.

"We need to go stop them" Ben agreed solemnly. "All clans, rather of wind, of river, of shadow or of thunder join us and save your lake from destruction"

"I will assist you, with all of my warriors" Firestar meowed at once.

"Our future depends on this battle, I will join you as well" Leopardstar agreed.

"This is bigger than rivalry, so will I" Blackstar meowed.

"Might as well" Onestar meowed quietly.

"It's Hero TIME" Ben declared as the force of kids and cats ran to the river.

Meanwhile

"This is getting weird, even for me" Sari said to herself. She was sixteen, had blue eyes and red hair and an orange dress. She was in her half robot mode skating away from a bunch of unicycles gone rouge. Racing by she heard a scream. Jumping she found a house being overrun by these creatures. And a bunch of robots and a boy with orange hair and glasses in a lab coat were surrounded. Sighing she skated at the spawns, cutting down the ones in her way with the sabers on her arm before leaping to the boy.

"Help me, uh Sari isn't it. I heard about you and those space bots on the news. I am Dexter, and I and my robots need to get out of here. Those things have destroyed my lab" he said in a Russian accent

"Sure" she said summoning a blue power orb and sending it through a spawn allowing Dexter to call a ship in. As the robots, a computerized robot woman and the boy followed, as Sari sent a final orb as a good measure as they flew away.

Okay, as a note

Heroes so far against fuse

Sari

Dexter and his robots

The warrior clans

Ben

Gwen

Kiki

Dani

Thomas

Heroes captured

Justice League

The animated Autobots

Cheese

And also, in Nano design center style, I would like nanos of Justice League. I don't have the time to make them up as of now. Rate and review


	4. Warriors defender part 2

Oh, note Dexter is in his FusionFall appearance as is Computress. Any OC's donated will have a role, all but hthe first one mentioned here were made by myself. Well, rate and review and next place I am open to sugestions, and also I do need a variety of nanos, if they aren't in Nano design center already.

"Okay, here is the plan" Firestar mewed as he finished talking with the other Stars. "We will attack any monsters near the river trying to pollute it"

"That's it?" Duspelt mewed.

"Don't forget, we will have to routinely patrol it. We don't have the means of fully protecting the water flow" Mistyfoot mewed concerned. The combined force soon reached the river. Then a horrid mutant odor hit them.

"Spawns" Brightheart said alert.

"Okay, each clan leave a warrior behind with Jaypaw, Kestrelpaw and Willowshine" Blackstar mewed referring to the medicine cat apprentices that the forces had brought with them, the others were back at the camp with a few warriors to protect the kits.

"Hazeltail, can you" Firestar asked the black and white she cat.

"Sure Firestar"

Okay, can you stay too Mosspelt" Leopardstar asked the tortoiseshell.

"Sure"

"Applefur, you can stay behind, correct" Blackstar asked.

"Uh, sure" she meowed, her ginger fur bristling in annoyance, yet calm in relief.

"And Whitetail you can stay as well" Onestar mewed to the white she cat.

"I will" and with that Ben went Diamondhead and cut a door in the crystal to let them through.

Meanwhile

"So, what do you think of this invasion Dexter" Sari said in the co pilot seat of the plane.

"This fuse had made some interesting stuff, very toxic yet it can also create minions. We need to find any forms of resistance and hook up"

"Count me in, that fuse kidnapped the autobots"

"That's bad, they're tough"

"Tell me about it, hey what's that"

Meanwhile

"There they are" Firestar hissed. A team of pack arachnids were spitting fusion matter into the river; how long until it was toxic they had no idea.

"Rock twoleg, thing block the river" Onestar hissed.

"Do you want to starve us" a black Riverclan warrior hissed.

"Do you want to mutate Blackclaw, I agree" Leopardstar mewed as Ben blocked the river with crystal. Then the monsters saw it, and summoning putrid spawns and gravel golems they attacked.

"Get them" Ben called as the armies collided. Firing crystal into a gravel golem, Ben destroyed them without quarrel. Seeing Blackclaw and Mistyfoot were about to be ambushed by a putrid spawn Ben sent a shard volley into it. Meowing thanks they kept on the attack. The attack was slowly winning, pushing the monsters back away from the river. Dani blasted a host of Gravel golems to pieces and Firestar took down a pack arachnid, as the monster army was reduced to few. But then from out of nowhere came a green version of a giant robot. Howling it sent a fusion electric blast at Gwen, who barely blocked it. Firing a blast of energy at it was easily blocked, as was Dani's ghost energy and Ben's shards. Then the watch timed out.

"Oh man" he said as the spawns took the initiative and surged forward.

Meanwhile

"How is the fight going, Ashfoot" Kestrelpaw meowed to the gray she cat.

"That boy's weapon timed out, we are under attack by more of them. This is worse then Bloodclan" she said, sagging down in pain. The warriors Brightheart, Hazeltail's cream brother Berrynose, the black tom Smokefoot, the scared Ratscar, the small brown tabby Voletooth, his apprentice the gray and white Minnowpaw and the tortoiseshell Sunpaw were all injured. Jaypaw worried that they would fail, and the lake would become fusion food. Then he suddenly froze.

"Jaypaw, wake up" Brightheart said concerned nudging him. Brightheart mentored him and a warrior apprentice before he became Leafpool's medicine cat apprentice. It hurt for a while but she was in terms with it and the two were close.

In Jaypaw's vision

"Welcome Jaypaw" Thomas said in the temple of heroes, in the secret room.

"HUH"

"Touch the statue"

Out of it

"Wake up already" Berrynose said whacking him with his paw. Then Jaypaw opened his eyes.

"What happened to you" Brightheart mewed, and then Jaypaw ran off.

"Jaypaw?!"

Meanwhile

The fusion Bumblebee was joined by a fusion Aqua man and Hawk girl. Dani was busy grappling with the fusion in the air as Gwen and Riverclan defended the crude dam. It seemed over. Then a gray shape flew into the Fusion Hawk girl. Starring, the clans saw Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw, what are you doing" his brother Lionpaw said grapping with a pack arachnid. Then he noticed two odd blades on his tail. One resembled a claw with five symbols and a star at the end, the other seemed themed after Firestar. Jaypaw was spinning them to allow him to fly, and sent the Firestar one covered in fire into Hawk girl fusion before landing with the other piercing a Gravel Golem. Then summoning it back he spun them with his tail like a helicopter propeller, slashing down dozens of spawns. Then as the Aqua man fusion attacked, Jaypaw leapt over it and sent both blades, one covered in electricity and the other fire into it, detonating the fusion. Meanwhile Ben's Omnitrix was recharged, and he dialed in a hero

(Ben felt his back hardened and his stomach extend. Flash and he was)

"Cannonbolt" he said before rolling into the fusion Bumblebee, destroying him and flattening more spawns. Finally Kiki destroyed the last one as they all returned to normal.

"Jaypaw, what are those things" Firestar mewed cautiously. Then from Ben's Omnitrix came a hologram.

"Firestar, you may be among the greatest leaders in all of warrior history, but you aren't completely wise. Must I mention Fire and Tiger? No matter, Ben I never said you four were the _only_ heroes who would get a few powers"

"So you gave Jaypaw those blades of fire and thunder?" Dani asked.

"They are keyblades" Thomas named them.

"So a blind cat has them, a bit of a waste there Twoleg" Berrynose mewed as he and the other left behind and injured cats rejoined them.

"Don't be stupid about it" a voice said. Flying down was a ship, and opening it contained a red haired boy and girl, as well as hundreds of blue robots.

"Dexter the super genius and Sari Sumdac as in the one who befriended the autobots?" Kiki said surprised.

"Yes, Sari saved me and my Dexbots from this Fuse" Dexter began. "And this crystal fortress will make the best center of command. We could keep a fort here against the fusion forces and help attract any surviving heroes.

"But" Blackstar meowed "you can't settle in there to an extreme. You will frighten all of our prey away"

"True. But we should compromise" Firestar noted. "Ben, can you expand the barrier"

"Uh, probably"

Several days later

Ben expanded the crystal barrier around the lake so Dexter could set up a lab above Thunderclan territory. He also set up a purification dam where the streams enter to prevent fusion matter from entering. By the lab several Dexbots were now preparing shop, as several kids from the nearby area had congregated to the lake. They were

Name: Son Venvor  
Bad Max Pants, Shirt, Boots and Head gear.  
Bad Mak Blaster.  
Age 12

He is energetic and a bid boastful, calling himself the hero from the future

Panagiotakis Sotiros

A toga and sweat pants

A pike like that of a Greek phalanx

Age 14

Raised by a heavily Greek Family, he embraces the traditions of Greece

Theodora Sonia

Kitty Pants, jacket and shoes, bunny backpack

A super sonic Mariachi Guitar

Age 13

A Hispanic girl from Costa Rica, she is a descendant of mariachi singers.

Katinka Klasina

Omega blacklight shirt and pants, diver sandals and a fish backpack

A small harpoon blaster with a string attached to it

Age 14

The daughter of Dutch and German traders, she loves learning new languages and fishing

September Hale

Highland shirt, Punk pants and Xenon shoes

An electric storm rifle

Age 15

A person of descendant from many English houses, he speaks in a fierce British accent.


	5. Kinder searchers, Nanos and Infec Zones

5 days later

"Okay, bring in the new prisoners" Fuse ordered to Fusion Batman and Wonder Woman. The two fusions then dragged in three beings, the blue blob B.O.B, Major Glory and the mayor's assistant Sarah Bellum.

"Good, lock them up" nodding the fusions dragged them into the jail cells. It was then they spotted something, a giant hole in Batman and Cheese's cell.

"Escape alert" the fusions called as the planet roared to life.

Below the planet

"I like horses" Cheese yelled inside a shielded container.

"Sorry gouda, you will break it if you aren't in that" Batman said to himself before he flew off the bat mobile space craft down to earth, avoiding several fusion torpedoes.

"What can I do to help, decides blindly attacking every spawn I see" he asked.

"Chocolate milk"

"Oh great I am talking to a stupid imaginary friend"

Meanwhile

"I must show you our latest project" Dexter said happily to the gathered heroes with powers and Jaypaw.

"It's a big, blue popcorn bowl?" Ben asked jokingly. Everyone laughed at that, even Dexter and Jaypaw, but Kiki seemed oddly silent.

"This is the great machine. I have perhaps found a way to fight those fusions of us, and strengthen our allies. Now, touch the machine" he ordered. Shrugging each put their hand on the machine. The machine glowed, and tiny deformed versions of them formed inside, except for Ben who instead saw Fourarms, Cannonbolt and Diamondhead. They also noticed a Dexter and Firestar nano inside of it.

"This created Nanos, miniature versions of heroes who are made of fusion matter collected in special devices, and then if you fight a fusion with an item, a ball of moss, a clump of fur a hat they will get a nano if it is in here. How they are determined is a little undetermined. I still am investigating it." He wanted to say more, but Kiki interrupted him.

"Sure, all of this is cool, but instead of talking, we need to do something, NOW" she said with an edge that said disagree and die. That took everyone back. She never was like that.

"Uh, Kiki what is getting into you" Ben said guarding his neck just in case.

"My flat is north of here, in Mew City. And my siblings" she began then stumbled deep in thought and worry.

"Uh, out of dream land" Jaypaw meowed.

"I am the only thing they have in the world as a parental figure. My parent…., never mind I don't feel like it. But I want to find them"

"Have your powers scrambled your brain, this isn't a baby sitting service, this is war!" Dexter yelled angrily.

"Well, then if this is soldiers only, why don't you go evict Daisy, why not Mousefur, why not any non warrior CAT!"

"Don't drag me into this, I don't want to be shredded or turned into an eggplant" Jaypaw muttered. Then Dexter got out his giant wrench and Kiki got her powers on and they were about to attack each other before Ben got between them.  
"STOP" he yelled as the two stopped trying to calm them down.

"Sorry" Dexter muttered.

"I may have went a tiny bit overboard, but I care about them Ben. No one hurts a Benjamin" she said. A look on confusion of Dexter and Jaypaw prompted her to say "that's my last name"

"So, I for one think we should go looking for them, not just for them but to assess the fusion in Mew city" Sari said sympathizing with Kiki.

"We don't have anything to lose, for trying to help one of my friends" Dani agreed.

"Okay, okay you can go kinder hunting, but if this goes horrible I told you so" Dexter said leaving.

" Okay, it is a straight half mile down the road by the horse place, as you refer to it as Jaypaw" Sari said petting him.

"Okay, I will help you, but don't treat me like some Kittypet" he growled walking with them. They soon reached the entrance, guarded by Son Venvor and Katinka Klasina.

"So where are you going" Katinka asked with music in her voice.

"We are going on an important mission" Kiki said seriously. Whenever Kiki sounded serious, that meant listen, or as I said earlier DIE.

"Uh, sure go ahead, but don't forget to call on the hero from the future if you need help" Son said.

Laughing in sort of nervous chuckle they left the crazy person. They slowly walked to avoid attracting the fusion monsters that inhabited the area, Original monsters Bomb Badgers ( a giant green crackled badger with catapults on their backs Blastons eruption attack) Fire Foxes ( A red fox with three heads Adaptium Corruption attack, Battery drain) Brawler Beach ( a giant white fusion matter monster tree Cosmix). Seeing the relatively few monsters in the outskirts of Warriors Lake, were they prepared for the level in Mew City?

Meanwhile

The Bat Mobile drove silently along a deserted road, Cheese in his soundproof bubbles and Batman ready for any monsters around. He was far from our heroes but searching for a way to help.

In Mew City

"This is bad" Kiki said scared as they walked through the city. Entire buildings were wrecked, and Terrafusers were everywhere. This looked like a regular war zone. Stopping by a stream, they saw it was filled with disgusting fusion matter.

"Wonder where the monsters are?" Gwen asked them. Then it was answered when a monster came out of nowhere, an Infusion (think a regular plain spawn with a jellyfish hat, Adaptium). Several more came out in a similar fashion.

"Going Ghost" Dani said as those rings crossed her body.

"Mew morphisis" she said as her suit and monkey parts formed.

"Hero" Ben said pressing down on Fourarms.

(Ben felt his muscles expand and his arms divide in four. Flash and he was)

"Fourarms" he said grabbing a duo of them and smashing them to bits. Dani blasted down a dozen as Kiki kicked a huge one away that Gwen had immobilized. Sari was spinning and power orbs struck monster after monster as did Jaypaw and his fire magic. They were all destroyed quickly. Then Ben timed out as the watch displayed a message.

"Why are you destroying the fusion monsters, wait until you can actually benefit from it" Dexter complained.

"Shut it Mr. Soviet, just go and tinker with your work, we are actually doing work against the fusion forces" Kiki bit back. Seems as though the animosity between the two still hadn't healed yet.

"Oh, just stop fighting, or your on your own Kiki" Sari threatened, with Jaypaw agreeing. This stung Kiki so she stopped yelling.

"Well, I may let you know that you are about to see something un pleasant" he said as the communicator turned off.

"What does he mean by that?" Sari asked. Then Kiki saw something and ran off. Following her they came upon a disturbing sight. The five star café, Café Mew Mew where Kiki worked on weekends was covered in goo. Parts of it were floating despite gravity and Infusions were everywhere. Then as they watched a plane of Dexbots led by Son Venvor and Katinka Klasina landed beside the horrific area. The two then ran at the monsters, followed by the heroes. Sari struck down a few infusions with power orbs as Son sliced down a group down. Avoiding the goo, Katinka blasted down a spawn with a harpoon. Dani and Gwen back to back were sending blast of energy against the fusion monsters. The Dexbots were working at a furious pace, setting up two pads close to each other, and then an invisible field.

"Get out of there" Dexbot A-3 called as the forces fled out of the area but one Dexbot. Then the field activated, and the monsters and the horrible effects were trapped inside it.

"What is that" Ben asked confused.

"An infected Zone, Café Mew Mew. Dexter has just discovered that the infection can do horrible effects, so he designed this system to lock it in a shield. Two Dexbots are present to warp people in and out as necessary" Son told them.

"Ya, it is a security against it spreading, but I fear that the monsters may be able to move around outside of it and back in by fusion warp or something." Katinka added.

"We believe as you travel you will help us locate them" Dexbot A-3 beeped as they got back on the ship.

"Hey, what's this" Dani said picking up a paper. Seeing it Kiki quickly grabbed it and looked at it stunned.

"This is my sister Heidi's handwriting" she said at last.

"So what does it say" Gwen pressed.

"Kiki, scary glob thingies attacked our house. This nice lady helped us escape. Going to hide in…" the note ended abruptly where Fusion Matter sizzled away the paper.

"So, where should we go" Sari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what about the edge of Du Weldenvarden" Gwen brought up.

"No, defiantly NO, I told them that they would get lost in that forest and no one would ever find them, oh I get what you mean. They might be in the outskirts of it" Kiki agreed. They then ran off to Du Weldenvarden outskirts.

Back in Warrior's lake.

"Where are they going now" Dexter said monitoring their movements.

"Dexter, it seems they are heading for Du Weldenvarden" Computress told him.

"That is stupid, that forest is filled with mystery. The only road through it has a police force and emergency phone stationed every 20 yards, and people exploring it have come back raving mad, and that is if they come out"

In the forest outskirts.

"Heidi, boys" Kiki called from up in a tree in her mew form. Everyone else was in normal form.

"Let's go deeper" Sari agreed. Walking into the woods, they saw a lack of Terrafusers inside of it.

"Wonder why this place isn't being affected as badly" Gwen said looking around. Jaypaw had been silent ever since they entered the forest. He felt the ancient magic's flowing here. This forest held beings of incredible power, older then Starclan and stronger then any two leg monster.

"Hey, look" Sari called from up ahead. A Terrafuser was blown up, bits of its roots were scattered around.

"That would take some power to do this" Dani said looking at it.

"I sense residual, well something" Gwen said closing her eyes. "It's almost like magic"

"Magic, what is this a fairy tale" Sari laughed.

"Explain why few people ever get out of this forest by walking"

"It's huge!"

"Trust me Sari, She isn't the only one feeling the power here" Jaypaw meowed. Then they came upon the bridge that crossed the Elda River. This was the only part of the road connecting the outskirts and the deep forest, whose mystery was only seen along the river side road. The bridge was shattered, a root showing that a Terrafuser was here and who ever was in here had blown it up. Then a cry was heard.

"HIEDI" Kiki screamed worried before leaping over the river after her.

"Kiki, wait!" Sari called. "She is unworkable"

"That's Kiki, when she has her eye set on something nothing stops her" Ben noted. Then a volley of arrows came at them. Together Dani and Gwen shielded them with ghost energy and magic, but these arrows were deadly on target in the shields.

"Who is shooting these things, man or something else" Gwen growled.

"Okay, something weird is going on here" Sari admitted, and she sent a power orb into the trees, but whatever was attacking them just sent it back. It wasn't fusion forces, but something else.

"Heidi" Kiki called.

"Kiki" a happy voice said. Her smaller sister ran up to her and tackled her in a hug, as did her four little brothers. They laughed happily, and then she noticed.

"When did you get a tail and ears like that?"

"That's a tale for later, little monkey. But who led you here" Kiki told them.

"I did" a voice answered. A figure strode out of the trees, a tall blue haired teenager. In her hand was a sword like Jaypaw's, a keyblade.

"My name is Aqua"

"Kiki, so you saved my siblings?"

"That I did" she told her. "If I hadn't helped them run out Fuse would have them. I am looking for my friends, Terra and Ven"

"Well, I was going to take these little guys back to our base in Warrior's lake, you can come with us."

"That would be workable" Aqua replied. Then they ran back to the river, and saw their friends under attack by archers.

"What's happening there, is it the same people" Heidi asked.

"We were attacked like that earlier" Aqua told Kiki. Then taking her keyblade, she sent a blast of rainbow light into the forest, scaring off the attackers. Then Dani flew over, and together the three of them carried over the little kids.

"So, who is this, never mind lets get out of this accursed forest" Ben muttered.

So, do you guys have the idea what I am setting up here. Well, read and review people. That goes for anyone, not logged in people too


	6. Witch's and Sector's oh my

In Sector V a day later

"Number 362, what brings you here" Number one greeted the blond female KND supreme commander.

"Lets see, maybe its, the invasion of gooey monsters who have taken over the moon" she joked seriously to the bald British boy.

"Well, it is better here, somewhat" he reported. The area around Sector V is being assaulted, but we so far have kept the forces from destroying the base.

"That's good, most other sectors have failed to call in" she admitted. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Number 1, we got problems" a fat kid in blue panted running to the front of the Tree house.

"What is it Number 2"

"Number four and three has gone a little bonkers. Something in our water has gotten them thinking that this is a problem from Witchcraft"

"Witchcraft, at least their aren't any witch's, right" Number 362 asked.

"I don't know, but who knows what's in Du Weldenvarden."

Meanwhile

"Aqua, place your hand on the machine" Dexter instructed. Nodding she placed her hand on the great machine, and a nano aqua appeared.

"More nanos" Ben absently brought up.

"Yes, but there is an issue still that worries me"

"Kiki has calmed down with her sibling back, and Blackstar hasn't sent a message of complaint again" Sari noted.

"Yes, but I am worried about the difficulty in traveling between here and the infected café."

"So, we can walk" Dani said "or fly in my case"

"Did you forget the carnage? I can't use my aircraft, it is for Dexbots only. Son and Katinka complained about cramped space all yesterday."

"Hey, maybe those weird KND people could help us out" Aqua brought up.

"That would be difficult. I am a teenager, and I had to guard my lab from those little troublemakers before this war. They suspect me to aid their foes"

"Harsh" Kiki said walking in.

"Hey, where are the little tykes" Aqua asked.

"Oh, I left them by the lake. Katinka said she can keep an eye on them"

"Well, you guys could probably convince them. The nearest sector is Sector V, north of Mew city. But be careful, Sari and Aqua should stay back with Jaypaw, just to avoid any bad impressions"

Elsewhere

Whistling a girl, around 16 or so was walking through the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. She was on its northern fringes, and gathering herbs and such. This was Wendy, the good little witch. Picking plants here and there, she walked back to her little house in the middle of the forest where her boyfriend, Tonto was laid on his bed with a sprained ankle.

"This will make you feel better" she soothed placing some herbs on his ankle.

"Owe, thanks Wendy dear" he replied.

"Sure honey, say did he come by while I was out?"

"No, my brother still isn't around. That goo army thing must have taken him. Either that or he is having tea with the queen."

"You know he doesn't like Izalanzadi" Wendy brought up.

"True, but I am worried about him. He owes me twenty bucks.

Meanwhile on planet fusion

"Let me go you snot monsters" Omnitrix the first growled. He and some tall, creepy man and red were up on Planet Fusion.

"Stop struggling fool, I have you now" Fuse growled. "Fusion, lock those two up" nodding the fusion Batman and Omnitrix dragged them into different cells.

"So, who are you again" Omnitrix asked the man across from him.

"Alcurd" he answered.

Meanwhile

"So, the operatives we seek are in the town north of Mew city" Ben asked.

"Correct, and watch out" Dexter instructed. Sneaking through the wreckage, they saw no evidence on non fusion life. Coming up to the infected zone, the saw Son inside the café looking around for something. Curious they followed him in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ben called to him.  
"I am looking for a fusion that is supposed to be hiding up around here" he explained. "I am doing a mission for Blackstar and Leopardstar"

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"While Dexter sends you guys off doing mapping and locating, us people are busy with missions that the warriors and Dexter give us. I am on what they call _Is your fusion running part 2/2_"

"Who named it?"

"Blackstar. Apparently the monsters were trying to break off chunks of the wall to make footholds for invaders. Blackstar spotted them and I took care of them, then Leopardstar told me that a fusion of some one eyed blob was responsible, so I am hunting for its lair"

"Lair?" Ben asked.

"They hide in those when they aren't fighting" Son explained. "Now, I must be off. I was told of your quest, and the road is blocked up ahead by the way." Thanking him for the information they left the infected zone and found the road he meant. A group of Velocacars (looks like dire raptors but yellow and green Blastons Eruption attack) were guarding it.

"Going ghost" Dani said flying at them. Then the monsters used their eruption attack. A huge blast of fusion matter came from the ground and blasted Dani in the sky, but then shards of crystal decimated the monsters from Ben. Falling she turned back to normal and panted exhausted.

"We better watch out for that again." Gwen agreed.

"Wonder what Aqua is up too" Kiki said as they continued on.

Meanwhile

"Do you see our course" Aqua called up to Heidi while they and her brothers were on a sail boat in the lake.

"We are in the middle of the lake, far from the fish that Riverclan fishes"

"Good, this part of the lake has bass, and since Riverclan doesn't fish for them we can have some fishing fun, Sari you have the fishing rods?"  
"Got em, seven fishing rods, special bass lures, the kids anchored against the boat so the hook doesn't pierce them"

"Good"

Back to the travels

"Sir, a witch and minion ready to be destroyed" a short blond haired boy reported. Wendy and Tonto were strapped against a wooden cross, and the boy had a torch.

"Okay, I give you credit for finding a which, but burning witches won't fix this, let them go Number four" Number one yelled. Grumbling he let them go.

"Number 5 think we should keep them away from that water" Number five, a black girl with a red hat muttered in third person.

"Your right, go get rid of that water" he told her. Then he turned to the commander.

"So, how many operatives did you bring with you"

"200 without including myself" she reported.

"That works; we should be able to hold out here then"

"Just here?" she asked.

"There are a lot of monsters here, and luckily we have a lot of supplies. We could keep our 206 operatives supplied for 6 months"

"What about us" Wendy asked annoyed. "You do have some issues with us for dragging us out of our homes"

"Yes, and I know a good lawyer" Tonto growled.

"We should keep them here, even as Teenagers we could use help" Number five noted.

"What do you think, 362 sir?"

"They are good enough to trust" she replied.

"Hey Number 1, some kids are here to talk to you" Number two called. Sighing he followed, as did Number 362 with Tonto and Wendy.

Meanwhile

"Alcurd" an orange haired woman said, a tear forming in her eye. She had let them down, by not being able to find the attacking forces, he had been captured. He was right; she could never be a good Nosferatu.

"But does his definition mean good" a voice rang in her head.

"What?"

"You are vampires, yet in this war, you're not having any advantages over anyone else. Super heroes have fallen, cats had proved victorious. Perhaps you should figure out a new plan"

"How do you know me, and speak to me like this?"

"I am Thomas, the guardian of heroes. And I am here to help" and with that she glowed a white aura, and a sword formed in her hands. Also a stone necklace formed on her neck.

"I wouldn't lose that, that necklace revokes some vampire issues and gives you back human strengths. You must travel to Warrior's lake. Do it and be successful, Seras Victoria"

"Who are you people" Number one asked a group of four kids.

"I am Ben Tennyson, my cousin Gwen, Kiki Benjamin and Dani Fenton. We have traveled to negotiate an alliance between the Kids next door and the forces in Warriors Lake led by Dexter"

"Dexter, that Russian teen" Number 2 asked annoyed.

"Yes, we need all the help we can get. While the lake is secure, Mew city is a wreck and the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden are filled with mystery. We can't go far without being attacked" Kiki reported.

"This may be bigger then we alone can handle" Dani pressed. "We must either join together, or the fate of our world is bleak at best"

"Number 362, this is your call" Number one asked her.

"We will assist you" she agreed. "But I saw the destruction there in Mew city as well, so I believe a scamper route should be placed between Sector V and Warriors Lake"

"Uh, what is a scamper?"

After this, a scamper was placed on both ends for quick flights between the northern and southern ends of the group. Nanos of the six named KND operatives were added as well as for Tonto and Wendy, and a few new recruits were brought into service

Anastasia Akilina

A tundra themed outfit

A KND S.P.I.C.E.R

Age 13

A Russian red head, she helps Dexter out as one of the guards to the lab

Ingolf Gier

A Toasty themed outfit

A KND S.P.I.C.E.R

Age 24

A Scandinavian boy scientist who helps out with the Dexbots, he has a crush and Anastasia


	7. The battle for Du Weldenvarden part 1

2 days later ( note rumors for the next inheritance book are not taken into account here. No extreme changes or deaths of any elf. However I left room for a certain eccentric witch, Watch out for ferrets as she says. Oh, and Warriors is more set halfway through Eclipse, with Applefur from Omen of the stars added in because she was one of those cats who was forgotten in the alleginces then remembered later

"Good, you are all here" Dexter said to the four heroes, as well as Sari, Jaypaw, Aqua, Wendy, Tonto and Number 5.

"So what is going down" Number five asked.

"We are going to have to re fix the route through Du Weldenvarden. A rockslide up north keeps us from proceeding up the long way around it. No matter what, we do need to keep expanding our area and maybe even join with the beings in the forest".

"They won't listen to us, they will attack us again" Jaypaw puffed.

"Well" Wendy began as eyes fixated on her "I am aquatinted with the ruler of the forest"

"Yeah, her name is…." Tonto began before the words stopped in his mouth.

"Well, we can't tell you"

"You can't, or won't" Dexter asked annoyed.

"Can't. They are a race powerful in magic. They had us promise not to reveal who they are unless they are found or tell us we can. It is in a language no one can lie in".

"Don't stare at us like that, if we didn't promise that we would have been forced out of the forest" Tonto defended her.

"Good point" Ben agreed. "Well, we could look for their base"

"Ben that could be suicide" Dani warned.

"True, but we should be safe as long as we are prepared" Aqua pitched in. Then the computer behind Dexter beeped and Theodora Sonia and September Hale rang in.

"Good evening Gov'na" September greeted "but if tis a good evening that is to be determined"

"We found this weird footprint" Theodora reported. "I made a cast and we are heading back now so you can analyze it"

"Good, report to me immediately" Dexter ordered.

Later

"So, this is the footprint" Dexter said examining the large track. It had five claws, and faint impressions of scales were visible.

"We found it by a large dung heap" September reported. "I had gloves so I checked it and found the bones of deer and boar" ignoring the gross faces and sounds from Dani, Gwen, Kiki and Tonto.

"A predator, interesting. My computer has a device to analyze the track and make a 3D representation of the beast" Dexter said placing it in a scanner. Then a model came out. The blank creature was covered in scales, and was the size of a one story house. A bony set of crests extended from its head to the end of its tail, and most disturbing two giant wings protruded from it.

"Hey, it's Saphira" Tonto said before shutting his mouth.

"Who!?" Aqua pressed. Tonto tried to answer but the promise caught in his tongue.

"Is that some sort of a dragon" Kiki said looking at it.

"I believe, it is. The footprint was analyzed and calculated the distribution of wait. It can't give us its color though."

Meanwhile

Seras had reached the other side of Du Weldenvarden. The voice said her destiny began on its other side. Then a cheery brown curly haired woman passed her bye, humming a tune. Following her was a giant shaggy cat. Turning it stared at her.

"_Who might you be?"_

"Did, did you just talk to me" Seras said alarmed.

"_Does anyone else seem to?"_

"What is your name?"

_"Solembaum, and yours is Seras Victoria is it not"_

"How, did you do that?" Seras said as the woman turned around.

"Did he speak to you?"

"Why yes"

"Hmm, then your destiny is a great one. For he only talks to people like that. He has only talked to three people before you; a woman named Selena, a blind beggar, a young lad named Eragon and now you. Will you let me read your fortune?"

"You, must be mistaken somewhat, I am not of note…." She began before the lady cut her off.

"Oh, and this is the first time I have laid an eye on a vampire. Does that not make you special? You're confused aren't you? Well don't be" she said looking into the forest. "Little goes on that I don't know about. This invasion is taxing the strength of many places, but the forest here, Du Weldenvarden is at the moment the only safe place, protected by magic cast by creatures far beyond the strength of mere humans, or vampires for that matter".

"You speak as if you aren't one" Seras said raising an eyebrow. She then heard a laugh in response.

"Oh dear girl, oh if I had the time to talk about things like that. Now I hope you are ready to here your destiny"

On the other side of the forest

"Okay, we must repair the bridge or else we will be jammed in our current positions" Number one told his sector and the team of Ben, Kiki, Gwen, Dani, Aqua, Sari and Jaypaw.

"We will follow you guys in case of ambush or injury" Number one continued. Nodding the others continued into the forest. As they entered the forest, they saw more destroyed Terrafuser remains.

"I wonder if we can try to destroy them like the beings here do" Dani said looking around.

"Or at least we can grab one of their arrows" Sari noted. "A lot can be learned from weapons and tools" and as she finished a volley of arrows came at them.

"Going ghost" Dani said as the rings covered her and she summoned the shields to block the arrows. Then a blast of green energy came out of nowhere and broke them.

"Lets them try this on" Ben said hitting an alien"

(Ben felt his body streamline. Flash and he was)

"XLR8" Ben said running at the enemies. A scuffling was heard in the brush. Following them with weapons in hand, they saw Ben panting for breath as himself.

"They ran off, they were fast" he said panting. But then he pointed north. "That's where they were going"

"And so are we, come on Ben" Kiki said yanking his arm and dragging him along. As they progressed, they noticed the trees grow larger as they went along.

"This must be the center of the forest" Aqua noted.

"Yes, but if so where are those people" Dani said peering into the trees.

"I hope the KND know that we are exploring up this way" Gwen muttered.

"I left them a note" Sari said curtly. Then as they came into a small clearing they encountered someone. He was ancient, but the only sign of it was a face of clear wisdom and sadness.

"Who are you" he spoke. Then they saw pointed ears and realized he was some sort of an elf.

"Are you among those invaders? We will not allow this evil to destroy our home. Now be gone or else be destroyed" he said angrily.

"We will get to the bottom of all this, and you will let us pass two leg" Jaypaw spat summoning his keyblades.

"So be it, Brisingr" he called as a blast of fire shot out of his hands, blocked by a ghost shield. Then a volley of arrows came from behind, blocked by a shield from Gwen. Pinned down by the two attacking groups, Ben went hero, to Diamondhead. Firing crystals into the archer's area as did Jaypaw with electricity, they matched attacked for arrow as did Sari and Aqua against the ancient man. Then a voice rang clear.

"Stop" Wendy said flying in on a broomstick. {This is in the ancient language, so only the elves understand it} _These are allies. This evil, named planet Fuse has invaded everywhere and they have merely come to repair the road but you guys keep attacking them so they cam to put the mystery to its end_.

"Uh, you speak elfish" Sari asked.

"Actually it's the ancient language, but technically yes" Wendy told them.

"Hmm, I will arrange a meeting between you and Izalanzadi. I am Gildeirn the wise, guardian of our capital Elesmera before the race of humans were even born"

"Wow, your old" Jaypaw meowed.

"Yes, quite. As an elf my life reins across eternity" he began. "But enough of that, follow us" he said leading the way, and turning Ben saw a group of twenty or so elves, immensely beautiful follow them as a rear guard. As they proceeded, they saw an area that as they looked around, it came in more detail. It was like a city built out of trees. Then coming towards them were three people. One was a tall woman, black hair and wearing gold. The woman next to her had similar hair, but wore clothing made of leather. And finally was a man who resembled something between human and elf, pointed ears but strong jaw.

"I am Queen Izalanzadi, and who might you be"

"They are humans, requesting our aid against the invaders."

"Wendy, you told them where we live" Izalanzadi said angrily looking at her.

"No, they were attacked by the elves first, then as they went to re build the bridge again so they followed them and I ended up having to keep them from killing them and Gildeirn, or the other way around"

"My bad, never mind. I release you from your promise. And we will help you, as long as you don't do anything else to the forest outside of the road. We are the last, the ancient empire and dwarves gone from this land. Only those eternal have survived here, untouched by the flow of time and modernization." Then they heard a loud bang in the sky, and another and another growing louder. Then the dragon that made the footprint, a blue beast with deep intelligence in its gaze flew down to them.

"Saphira, what's wrong?" Eragon asked worried. The dragon stared into his eyes.

"Uh, Eragon what is wrong" the other elf asked him.

"Arya, the invaders, they are invading in force from the opposite side they came in" Eragon said scared. "And I mean a lot".

"You there" Izalanzadi said to the group "we will need your help to fight them off. Join us in battle, and we will guarantee passage for your forces, but not new construction"

Okay, anyone who wishes to give me ideas for the areas beyond Du Weldenvarden are welcome to do so. So far I have taken characters from

Dexters Laboratory

Codename Kids Next Door

Ben 10

Danny Phantom

Tokyo Mew Mew english dubbed

Warriors

Inheritance

Hellsing

Transformers animated

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep

Justice League

Static shock

Fosters home for imaginary Friends

Monsters vs Aliens

Power Puff Girls


	8. The battle for Du Weldenvarden part 2

Meanwhile

"I want, CEREAL" Cheese cried inside of a heavy duty cage in the Bat cave.

"Sorry Cheddar, I really don't have the time" Batman said looking at the monitor he had hid in Fuse planet before he escaped.  
"This has to end, but how to" Batman begin before Cheese began to puke, up fusion copies of himself. Soon 50 fusion cheeses were in the bat cave.

"Okay, I should have seen that coming, eject" he said pressing a button. The ground below the fusions was sent up like a spring board and the fusions flew far away.

"Doggies"

"Oh shut up, you imaginary wait imaginary" Batman said. "That's it, macaroni and you; you may have given me the idea for the best anti fuse weapon!"

"Chocolate milk!"

Meanwhile

"Look" Arya said pointing. A large force of fusion monsters were marching in from the north, led by fusions of Dexter, Number's 1,2,3,4,5 and 362 and of a fusion Superman.

"Okay, so everyone know the plan" Ben asked.

"Destroy them before they infect the forest" Eragon agreed. Then raising his sword, they charged.

"Hero time" Ben said pressing down for an alien.

"Fourarms" he called leaping down. Smashing down he flattened a group of doom dozers, before charging at a motor raptor. Meanwhile Kiki was leaping from spawn to spawn, smashing them while Gwen showed off some magic.

"Going Ghost" Dani said changing and flying up before firing into a group of spawns. Meanwhile elves came out of every corner and magic pierced fusion after fusion. Saphira landed and sent a torrent of flames into several fusions. But then a huge army of reinforcements, led by fusion B.O.B came out of nowhere and pushed the elves and others on defense.

"Watch out" Eragon called while sword fighting with Fusion Dexter. Then a spawn jumped and snagged an arrow in his quiver.

"Hey, what" Eragon said startled as the spawn morphed into a fusion of him. Then he felt a fusion Brisingr pound into his own.

"Eragon" Arya called before sending a flash of light at the fusions, but it failed to work. Quickly she cut down a spawn simian behind her before leaping to aid Eragon in the fight.

"Look" Ben called still as Fourarms. The KND was here, with Katinka, Son, Anastasia and September. Firing into the army they sent them back. Fusion Dexter then attacked Anastasia, but she fired into it several times, ripping apart.

"Dexter" a nano said appearing. "Sneaky Sneak"

"Hey, its one of those nanos" Ben said absently as the watch timed out. Panicking he fled from a fusion Number 362, who sent her sign post into the watch. Leaping back he noticed it sparking.

"That's not good" he said worried. Then the fusion was sent back by Katinka with a harpoon shot into it. Growling it attacked her, and then the watch was back in green.

"Good, now for a return of my extra arms" Ben said hitting down on the watch.

(Ben felt his head expand and himself shrink. His skin turned grey and he was)

"Fourarms…, hey this isn't Fourarms, its Grey Matter" he said shocked before Kiki jumped and accidentally landed on him.

"Get off of me" Ben called in pain. Shocked she picked him up and asked "what's with the tiny thing?"

"That fusion 362 messed up the watch" he growled. Katinka wasn't fairing well, so he jumped off from Kiki"s hand and attacked the fusion's face, allowing Katinka to shoot through it.

"Number 362" a nano said appearing.

Number 362 (Sector V Kids next Door) Cosmix nano item piece of helmet armor

Direct Order Snare cone Number 362 orders your foes to stop

Standing yield attack Damage cone a strike of her yield staff will push enemies to yield before you

Over stress Guard Her job can get really stressed, and when it does she attacks anything trying to steal your boosts and potions

"Standing Yield attack" Katinka agreed. Then the watch timed out again.

"This thing needs to be fixed big time" Ben sighed before he noticed the fusion forces retreating.

"We won, and earned two nanos and took out two fusions while we were at it" Son muttered.

"But something feels wrong, oh no" Number one panicked. "We left the tree house with only three operatives to defend it"

Meanwhile

"This is bad" Number 362 said combating an attacking fusion Cheese with her staff. She and the two other reserve operatives were barely holding back the forces of Fusion Cheese and Batman. Then a blast of fire struck the back of an attacking spawn, and Seras Victoria stood with her keyblade drawn. Snarling the fusion Cheese attacked, but a blast of fire sent it back. Then as a group of cyber stingers flew at her she set off a blast of bright light. Blinking the monsters lost her, before she cut them down to size. As the fusion Cheese got up, the yield staff sliced it in half.

"Good going, uh whoever you are" Number 362 congratulated.

"Seras, Seras Victoria" she said shaking the KND leader's hand.

"Number 362, leader of the Kids Next Door.

Meanwhile

"Number 1, we repelled off the attack that the invasion was trying to hide" she reported. "Miss Seras Victoria really helped us".

"Good, we will return as soon as we can" Number one agreed as the channel turned off. Then Saphira sniffed the air and flew off.

"Saphira" Eragon called running after her as did Arya and the other non elves. Running they came up to the foot of the now vacant of Dwarf Mountains, to see them with floating rocks and pools of fusion matter.

"Get the Dexbots; we have a new infected zone. Let's call it, by their old name, Beor Mountains" Wendy proposed.

"Sure" Eragon agreed as Sari radioed in the Dexbots.

Okay, now I have two infected zones in my world, Cafe Mew Mew and Beor Mountains. Plenty of places to expand. And now, the watch is malfunctioning again just as it did in the series original and now in Alien Force. That's always worth a few laughs. Well Read and review and be free to give me ideas of what to do next, and if you add characters who aren't in Nano design center, be free to design nanos of them.


	9. Going Going Goku?

4 Days later

"Good, you guys are here" Dexter said to Ben, Dani, Gwen and Kiki. He had recently created Saphira, Eragon and Seras nanos for the great machine.

"So, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Two things. One Ben, I can't figure out how to fix your watch"

"Oh man"

"But we have a greater issue. The KND base is vulnerable, so we must go hunt for some thing to guard it. The crystal walls however won't work"

"Why not, it does here" Kiki noted.

"True, but the way the walls of crystal work is based on density. Most shards dissolve after use, but the walls don't. The more that are set up, the weaker they all become."

"Oh, so what would work" Dani asked.

"That is up to you guys. I believe a chat with our elfish allies may prove useful" Dexter told them.

"Oh, magic right" Ben brought up.

In Du Weldenvarden.

"We can't help you" Eragon said in Elesmera.

"Why not, are you chicken" Ben asked.

"No, but magic on that scale would kill us" Eragon told them raising an eyebrow.

"So if magic won't help, maybe tech will help us. If only Dexter had a levitator thingy" Kiki chirped.

"He said only some guy named Mandark makes them" Gwen reminded them "and they have no idea where he is"

"The fact remains that Genius Grove is far away" Dani also mentioned. "It would take us days to get there, and then get back with his laboratory stuff"

"You know, I though I heard that Seras had seen something that looked like a Mandark product out in the Beor mountains" Eragon brought up.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" Dani said elated. "We should go search it out!"

Meanwhile

"Bring the newest prisoner" Fuse ordered. Then Fusion Batman and Alcurd dragged a boy into the throne room.

"Let me go" Goku said struggling.

"No, lock him up" Fuse growled as the fusion's obeyed, tossing him in a vacant cell. No prisoners were sharing cells anymore, and guards were posted on each corner.

In the Beor Mountains

"This doesn't get nicer anytime you look at it" a voice said behind them. Turning they saw a cherry woman, with a weird cat.

"Name is Angela" she greeted. "And I guess you are going in there?"

"Why yes, we are looking for something to help the KND" Ben reported.

"Helping the KND, could you not be helping the KND like Seras, Jaypaw, Aqua and Sari by fighting the remnants of that big battle, or are you smarter then most and playing a few moves ahead" Angela told them.

"Huh?"

"Youth, they get less witty every century. Toddles" she said walking off.

"Weird" They said before a Dexbot warped them in.

Inside the Beor infected zone.

"Hey look" Ben said. They saw Son jumping from floating boulder to boulder, going to an abandoned looking city. They then decided to follow him, and jumped trying to keep up on the shifting pieces of earth.

"This isn't fun" Gwen cried hugging a rotating stone before falling onto a bounce pad that sprung her to the top of a rather clean plateau. As the others caught up they saw Son being attacked by Feldcrushers (Basically Skull crushers Blastons Corruption battery drain).

"Let's help him" Dani cried going ghost.

"I hope this works right" Ben said pressing down on Diamondhead.

(Ben felt crystal grow on him, covering him flash and he way)

"Diamondhead, yes its working" Ben cheered leaping down and with sword hands sliced a Feldcrusher down to size. Dani blasted another to pieces as did Gwen while Kiki placed herself in between two. As they rushed at her, she leapt up as they collided and dizzily spun in a concussion trance before Ben sliced them down.

"Oh, hey guys" Son greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Kiki asked.

"Let me guess, a mission" Ben said as the watch timed out.

"Why yes, _Get ready to Goku_" he said. "I am after a nano, so I have to beat a fusion hiding in a fusion lair" he said looking into a portal with tentacles.

"You're going in that"

"Yep"

"Good luck crazy guy, but have you seen anything that could levitate a large mass?" Gwen asked.

"Actually yes when I think about it. Fusion Goku had sent those Feldcrushers after me as he hid with a stolen Mandark industries super levitator blueprint book"

"Hey, that might be what we need" Kiki brought up.

"Then lets go get it" Ben said going into the fusion layer as the others followed.

"Speak up Twoleg" the communicator on Son rang as a hologram of Mistyfoot appeared. "You need to take out Fusion Goku, whose lost bean we have added to the great machine just now. Beware, he is tough, but you have friends as back up that's good"

"Understood" Son said running through the maze as the others followed. A Feldcrusher came out from a corner but the bad max blaster in Son's hand took it down. Then they saw that a huge force of Feldcrushers were waiting, so Dani grabbed all of them and pushed the heroes through the wall. They then came up to the fusion Goku.

"Fourarms will handle him" Ben said hitting the watch.

( Ben felt circuitry cover his body as his eye fused. Flash and he was)

"Four, oh darn I'm Upgrade" Ben sighed. Then Gwen and Dani blasted the fusion with Son, but the fusion lifted his hand and blocked the fire.

"Take this" Ben said charging his eye and sending a huge laser straight into the fusion. Then the blasts struck him, but still up he sent a eruption of Goo out of nowhere and sent Gwen and Dani flying. Landing into Ben the transformed reverted, and as Kiki attacked him, he grabbed her and sent her flying into the wall. As Ben saw that, he growled and the watch went green, and he turned into.

"XLR8" Ben called as he ran around the fusion in a tornado before it flew belly down over Son, who blasted it several times, knocking it down and fading into oblivion, leaving behind the book and creating.

"Goku" a nano said popping up.

Goku ( World unnamed as of yet, Dragon Ball Z) Blastons nano item senzu bean

Ah!Needles! Run self: If there is one thing Goku hates anything its needles so Goku helps you get away by using a speed Boost.

Solar Flare! Stun area:You can`t hit what you can`t see! Goku stun any fusions around you or your group.

Need a Senzu bean? heal self:Goku hates to see you get hurt so he gives you a Senzu bean.

"I got a nano, dance time" Son said elated as he and his nano began to break dance. As the girls got up, they and Ben had a anime sweat drop, picked up the blueprints and left.


	10. SACT of honored peoples

This Chapter is a bit of a dedication to several of the authors who have been big supporters of my work across the land of Fusionfall, who haven't done anything I am against in the Fanfiction department, as with JKtheLemonKing and his flaming incident. I hope you will Check out the work of ThunderDJackal, Omnitrix1, Ninetailsfoxgirl09, SacredKeybearer 66, Son Gogetto Briefs, LovingLongtail, and note these aren't all of the my stories supporters. Note the characters based off them have no describptions as of now, excpet the representve from Omnitrix1, who was given to me in the reviews as his normal two are already in story, and may you all read and review and that includes those not signed in.

Back at Sector V

"That should do it Number Two" Dexter called from beside the Tree house.

"Okay, let her rip" Number two called pressing a button. With a loud hum the machine roared to life, and the KND tree house began to slowly rise above the earth. Soon the machine placed it 20 feet in the sky before it stabilized.

"So, how are we going to get up there?" Number four asked.

"Simple, we have added jump pads to launch people upwards" Seras replied. Despite her fangs, she actually managed to hide what she was from everyone except Dexter, who picked it up in the scan for her nano.

"That solves one problem" Dexter sighed. "But we still have more issues"

"Like what" Ben asked.

"Simple, we need ways to help fight the infection, and I have no clue myself".

Meanwhile

A SACT truck roared down the road in Du Weldenvarden. Inside it were agents DJackal, Ninetails, Sacred, Lovlongtail, Gogetto and their leader captain Ultimatum.

"Keep the wheel steady Lovlongtail" Ultimatum yelled. Then they hit a pot hole, and the car began spinning out of control.

"Control this thing" he yelled as it flew right into the barrier to the infected zone of the Beor mountains.

"What is this" DJackal said looking into the invisible barrier.

"Dim aren't you" a voice said. Turning they saw Angela with Solembaum. She was having tea, as if waiting for them.

"This is secret alien business" Gogetto said coolly. "Leave or else you will be prosecuted."

"Secret, haw" she mocked. "As if we don't notice the giant green infections. You really do a horrible job you know that".

"That's it missy, your coming in for questioning" he said taking out his blaster and fired. The shot veered off from Angela before she took out a double edged sword, a Huthvor. With is she sliced the gun into pieces and had it at his throat.

"You types are so easy, you know that. In my day I would have broken a sweat" she said with a wicked smile. Then the others aimed their weapons at her and fired. Again missing inexplicitly she sliced down each weapon before she swiftly kicked them down. Only the captain was left.

"You're a witch, aren't you? Angela the Herbalist I presume."

"I got a smart one here, how lucky am I" she laughed before inexplicably a blast of green fire was blasted from the hand of Ultimatum only for Angela to block it.

"Magic, I should have guessed, oh well" she chuckled before saying Letta, immobilizing him.

"Hey Dexbot, mind calling Dexter" she asked.

Later

"So you took down all of these SACT agents, that is just embarrassing" he laughed.

"Silence civilian, we still have you on record for that alien science fair" Lovlongtail growled.

"Huh" Anastasia asked, she and Ingolf had accompanied Dexter to this interrogation.

"It's a long story, and honestly if you are so efficient, why didn't you see this invasion coming".

"Okay, we didn't have the budget to get a sensor" Ninetails admitted.

"Silence Ninetails, you're going to get a demerit" Ultimatum growled.

"Actually, I have an idea for SACT myself" Dexter told them. "You see I know you have the Toxic Detoxifier 7000 in your possession?"  
"We have two for this mission" Gogetto told him.

"Well, I have a plan to fight the infection, and you guys are perfect for the job" Dexter said whispering into their ears.

"I like that, yes I do" Ultimatum said out loud.

"Well, we haven't anything better" DJackal said.

"So of course we can help you" Ninetails said nicely.

In the end, the teammates were assigned to different areas. Sacred and Ninetails went to Café Mew, Gogetto and DJackal to Beor. They were on opposite ends, and with the back guy with the Detoxifier and a new Dexbot warp gate, they would have the kids run and collect small Terrafusers in the infected zone to be detoxified in the devices and disposed of. The others were placed at the exit to Du Weldenvarden, to help keep watch for more invaders. This was but a temporary measure, as they would be latter assigned to more infected zones if they are found.

But more heroes were also a coming.

"Yellowfang, I am placing down my bet, what's your hand" he asked the ghostly cat.

"I have Four kings, beat that Twoleg" she snickered.

"Four Aces, I win" he smiled taking the money. Then a loud boom was heard as a red head fell in, followed by another red head of similar looks, then a blond duo and a black haired duo.

"Sorry Yellowfang, I have heroes to ready"

What do I imply with the six girls there? Why are their two of them, two Utoniums a hair style? It is a question to ponder, till next chapter. Grant me ideas for areas, Infected , plots, big explosions of goop and so forth and so forth


	11. Powerpuffs and Coolsville

Oh, and Omnitrix, I toned him down for the story, so Angela is correct. And also I am going to issue a small contest. Any person reviewing ( anymous included) will get to choose the next area and a infected zone, but it has to be approved by me. If I like it it stays, and also make some monsters to go with it. Well, here is the chapter

"I Believe, lets see your names are Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, (looks from Fusionfall, and not the gothic Buttercup), Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru Utonium (non powered Z outfits)" Thomas said looking at them. (Note for clarity I am using the Japanese Names for the power puff girl Z's) The six sisters were sextuplets, six sisters born at the same time to the late wife of Professor Utonium, that were once apparently would have been triplets but the three each split into two (I think this is possible, but don't flame it if your doctors).

"Yeah, so what's it to yaw" Kaoru said annoyed.

"And how did we get from a waterfall to a temple?" Blossom asked confused.

"This is the temple of heroes" he told them. Then he pressed two rocks in the wall at random, before hitting more and opening a chamber.

Meanwhile

"Whoa" Sari said glowing. Then in a flash a keyblade like her key appeared in her hand.

"What's happening" Eragon said a second later as a keyblade like Brisingr appeared to him.

Back to Thomas

"Sorry, forgot to do that" he said walking into the room. Then he had the six girls touch the statue in the center, as red, green and blue auras surrounded them depending on their hair. Then a yoyo appeared to Momoko, a giant wand to Miyako and a hammer to Kaoru.

"Remind why she gets that" Thomas sighed.

"So, what just happened" Miyako asked.

"You each got several powers" Thomas began. "You all can fly and have super strength, but in addition, Blossom can freeze things with her breath, Bubbles can speak any language and has a sonic scream, Buttercup well her powers are a little stronger than the others before her, and those three have laser vision. Momoko has a yoyo that is unbreakable and can smash things and hold energy, Miyako has a giant bubble wand that she can send bubbles out to trap enemies, and Miyako has her giant hammer. And it is time for you to fly to help the forces of the heroes currently fighting fuse."

Later

"Okay, now we should plan to push on and explore the area past Du Weldenvarden for its fusion activity" Dexter said speaking to the heroes.

"But I fear that we may overstretch ourselves" Sari spoke with worry.

"Well, it's not like more heroes will fall out of the sky" Number 2 said joking. Then Miyako fell out of the air and crashed into him, as her sisters flew down to help her.

"I stand corrected"

"Hello, you're the heroes Thomas mentioned" Momoko asked.

"Yes, he sent you?" Seras asked wondering.

"Yes, and he gave us these cool powers, look" Bubbles said as laser vision shot out of her eyes and ended up blasting down a picture on the wall.

"Please, don't" Dexter sputtered. "Wait, you're the Professor's daughters, aren't you."

"Wait, Dexter we haven't seen you since the 6th grade" Blossom said surprised.

"I smell Romance brewing" Eragon whispered to Sari, who laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dexter asked annoyed.

Meanwhile in the Beor's

"Five, Four, Three, Two, you've done it" DJackal said proudly to Theodora, Panagiotakis and Son who had just run a race through the infected zone.

"Here, some fusion matter for you guys, and looks like Theodora just beat Son's 4053 record with 6342" DJackal said proudly, when he saw that Theodora's nano com just filled up.

"Hey, looks like you have yourself a nano mission" Son told them. "And I will join you"

"As will I, a warrior fit of Thermopile" Panagiotakis spoke proudly. Nodding they all traveled in search of a fusion.

At the edge of Du Weldenvarden

"Ben, you, your original team and the Utonium girls are going to check out Coolsville, see if any infected zones exist or more importantly try to find a few more heroes."

"Got it" he said before they entered the town.

Meanwhile

"Watch out" Son said blasting down a Shrrg beast (Giant fusion wolf Cosmix Eruption Stun). They were pressing deep into the lair, and as Panagiotakis speared the last of the Shrrg beasts a fusion Firestar leapt at them. Snarling the fusion clawed Son out of the way, and as Panagiotakis speared at it, he bit down on the spear and with surprising strength sent him flying into the pile.

"Cha chika cringle" she cried in frenzied power as she played her sonic guitar. The sonic waves that were admitted began to destabilize the fusion. Growling it slowly dissolved, and a stolen mouse tail formed.

"Firestar" a nano said appearing

Firestar (Great Forest, Warriors Original series) Adaptium nano item mouse tail

Nine lived cat Revive group a star has nine lives, so Firestar will use them to aid you, with no limit on its use

Successful hunt Health group Firestar catches a bunch of mice and feeds them to you to aid your health

Blaze overdrive Run group One of his lives gave him the gift of endurance, and he is going to use it now

"Well, I think I will go with Nine Lived Cat" she said firmly.

"Starclan revive them" Firestar nano said disappearing into her nano com.

Meanwhile

"Hey, this place doesn't seem half bad in the infection" Buttercup said looking around. The area lacked infected zones or anything like that. Not to say it was perfect, as a group of Spice exhales (Putrid Spawns whose gas makes you sneeze with pepper and attacks with the most intense spices known to man, and several known only to Dolphins Adaptium Stun) attacked, only for Momoko's yoyo to slice them to pieces. Continuing they found evidence of something alive in the area, fresh car tracks in the dust that was accumulating on the roads. Following it they soon came across a colorful van, and Spice Exhales were all around it.

"Hero time" Ben said going into an alien form, but this was a new one.

(Ben felt his body turn white, and black and flash he was)

"Uh, who is this" Ben asked looking at its hands.

"Let me figure it out" Miyako said whacking it, and another one of it fell out.

"Cool, I'm Ditto!" he said running at the fusions, before multiplying into about a dozen Ditto's and smashing into the spawns as the others flew in. Blossom blasted a few down while Dani and Gwen used their magic and ghost powers to good use. Kiki kicked a few down to size but then Miyako saw a army of reinforcements, ghost spawns ( imagine a sort of wavy fusion spawn, Blastons Battery Drain) led by a fusion Number two.

"That's it" Kaoru yelled before taking her hammer and sending a blast of energy into the fusion, sending it flying away before the spawns fell in on them. Miyako caught a group in her bubbles before Momoko smashed them to bits with her yoyo. As the rest retreated, the door to the van opened and a dog jumped out.

"R ray rone" it asked.

"Of course they are gone silly doggy" Bubbles said petting it.

"So, who are you" several voices asked. Then an orange head in purple, a dark brown haired intelligent looking girl in orange, a blond guy in white and a sort of hippy looking guy in Green got out and joined the dog.


	12. The tainted hand

So with the find of Mystery Inc, another area was mapped out. But they weren't finished yet. On planet fusion

"We need to take care of those pests" Fuse growled up on planet fusion.

"Die Horses" a fusion cheese replied.

"Perhaps we should try something new" Fusion Batman whispered into Fuse's ear.

"Oh yes, it is so diabolical. I say we do it!"

In West city

A young man, in about his late teens with dark hair and a muscular build was inside the zoo, petting a rare red elk. Then out of nowhere a green giant boar, the size of a house came charging at the man. Rolling out of the way, it crashed into the gate holding the elk in.

"Yakul" the boy called as the stag came up to him. He had named it that as he liked the elf and secretly fed it. His name was Ashitaka. Then the boar spat a green tendril that latched onto his arm. Screaming in pain the goo seared his skin, and as the boar fled he noticed an evil looking red and blue mark, with a green center. Seeing the area wrecked, he got on Yakul, balancing on a pipe while doing it and ran off. But he failed to notice a bit of fusion matter clinging onto the pipe where he touched it.

4 days later

"This is bad" Momoko whispered looking over the city. The area was torn up rather like Mew City, and the Dexbots were called in to make a new infected zone, Capsule corp. Agent Ultimatum had called in two more agents, Agents Gordo and Loach to set up races.

"Look at this" Dani called over. A hand print on a wall was meting away with fusion matter.

"That looks gross, have any ideas what it is?" Ben asked. Then Wendy flew in on her broom.

"Guys, Izalanzadi needs you, now" she said concerned. Sighing they followed.

In Elesmera

"Good, you're here" Izalanzadi spoke. "We have been getting reports of small areas of infection in our forest that we have been dealing with for about four days. However I want this to stop, as this seems to be going straight to Elesmera."  
" Will do" they bowed and left. As the girls took off Ben went XLR8 and followed.

Meanwhile

"Must rest" Ashitaka panted sitting down. He saw that his hand burnt through a pad of moss in the forest.

"Yakul, what happened to my hand" he sighed. "It's like some sort of infection spreader. At least here there aren't any people I can hurt" if only he knew. Then a spear, not of elfish make flew by them and into a tree. Shocked he saw a girl, in a white tank top with wild face painting running at him with another spear.

"Yakul, go" he told it calmly as the elk bounced off. Then he took the spear with his non evil hand and confronted the girl.

"Why do you attack me woods girl"

"You are infecting the forest, your evil that you spread has taken the wolves that raised me" she spoke with and edge. "Now I will kill you" and with that she attacked.

Meanwhile

"Hey, look" Bubbles said surprised as she flew down, followed by the other flyers. As Ben caught up, the watch timed out.

"Calm down" she said to a weird looking red elk. It mumbled something.

"What, your savior from the zoo at West city has been turned into a fusion spreader with an infected arm!"  
"That's bad, he probably came out here to avoid people, but he is unwittingly going to destroy the elves" Kiki said worried. Then the Omnitrix went on hologram.

"Not necessarily. Ben, use the Omnitrix to remove the infection in his arm. It can cure small infections like that" Thomas instructed. A quick speech to the elk had it run back, and as the others followed they saw the boy, dueling a fierce wild looking girl. Grabbing her spear, he snapped it in half and pointed his at her.

"Stop" Ben yelled.

"Who are you?" the boy said, as his armed suddenly entered a spasm. It started to move with a will of its own.

"Whoever you are, stop this hand, its going crazy" he said as the hand through itself at Ben with a punch. Ben rolled out of the way and hit down on the watch.

"Ditto" he said. "Oh, yeah I can do that" he told him before Ditto split into several Dittos' and ran at the boy. Grabbing both arms, he restrained the man and the original Ditto placed his hand on the boy's head and closed his eyes. A bright flash of green light formed and the boy reverted to normal and the hand came out pretty much back to normal.

"Thank you" the boy said.

"Hey, wait where are the others" Ben said worried.

"Well, I'm Ashitaka" the boy said a bit annoyed. Then a massive explosion was heard.

"Let's go, Yakul" the boy whistled as the elk ran at him and jumping got on, as did Ben. The girl followed. Running they saw the others surrounded by three types of monsters, Massive Arachnids ( Pack Arachnids, Blastons Eruption) Doom Growths ( Ghastly Growths Adaptium Eruption) and Creepy Creepers ( Terror Kings Cosmix Eruption) led by a fusion Tonto of all things.

"Going XLR8" Ben yelled.

(Ben felt his back harden and his girth expand, flash and he was)

"Oh, man, I'm Cannonbolt" he sighed before rolling into a group of Doom Growths. San pierced a few arachnids with her spear while Ashitaka was still able to crush a creepy creeper with his bear hands. With this turn of events the others were able to take out the others. As soon as the Fusion Tonto was left with only 5 Creepy Creepers, he shook his hand angrily and fled into the forest. Pursuing him they saw him flee into the new infected zone.

"Drat, he got away" Kaoru said angrily.

"Hey, but we got two new heroes" Momoko spoke.

"Names San" the girl said with an edge.

"And I am Ashitaka" he spoke, as a keyblade formed to him.

"Oh, yeah he gets that too" Thomas said over the Omnitrix.


	13. Another villian from another realm

_"You may have beaten me, but Vilgax is about to destroy this puny planet"_

These words rang in the head of a large behemoth as he fell down to the area around West City.

"That squirt beat me, of course he did have Thomas to help him" the figure growled. "But perhaps I can have my revenge here"

Meanwhile

"Ben, what are you doing?" Arya asked as Ben fiddled around with the watch. It went from Ditto to Fourarms to Upgrade to Heatblast and so on.

"I am trying to figure out something that works on it" he sighed. Watching him do it, Arya mutters a piece of a spell. Then watch then began to rotate from every alien automatically.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ben asked.

"I just saw the pattern and continued it" Arya explained.

"Well, I hope this is a good upgrade" Ben sighed before he turned into Upgrade.

"Hey, I didn't hit the watch, or maybe I don't half to, Ditto"

"Heatblast"

"XLR8"

"Cool" Ben said turning back to normal.

"It seems as though the watch is at its full power" Eragon noted.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can get any other aliens now" Ben wondered. Then a hologram of Thomas popped up.

"I can answer that. While you have unlocked master control, the unlocking of aliens will still occur at random". He paused. "But something is amiss, Ben take your original team and check it out in West City".

Later

"So, where are the fusions" Gwen said looking around.

"He never said it was a fusion issue" Ben brought up.

"What else, could it be then Ben" Dani sighed.

"Maybe ME" a loud voice said. Then a torrent of fire struck Dani from out of nowhere, who went ghost to avoid it. Falling to them was a giant behemoth looking man. He had a look like Fourarms, with Stinkfly wings, an XLR8 tail, an Upgrade back, Grey Matter eye, Ripjaws mouth and tentacle thing, and his arms were one Diamondhead, one Heatblast and two Wildmutt.

"Hello Ben, it's been too long, and the lovely Gwen brat too" he said evilly.

"You know him" Dani asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we don't" Ben said confused.

"He must be crazy" Kiki assumed.

"Hey Ben, tell your loser monkey and lab creation to shut up" he said unexpectedly. That comment got the two really angry.

"I am not a loser" Kiki said going Mew.

"And Lab creation, sure let me show you my birth certificate, movie and pictures and then you say that" Dani said really angry before the two ran at the boy. Laughing he raised his Diamondhead arm and trapped the girls in crystal. As Dani flew out of the crystal's he shot an Upgrade like laser out of his tentacle thing and sent her flying into Gwen.

"Leave my friends alone" Ben said angrily.

"Mutants, magical brats and clones don't deserve friends, even from losers like you. I have all the powers of nine alien at once, you can't beat me"

"That's it, Heatblast" Ben yelled angrily.

(Ben felt his skin be covered in hot magma rocks. Flash and he was Heatblast). Firing a blast of fire into the mutant he took the hit easily.

"Ha, your much less skilled then the Ben I had to deal with" he laughed before punching the ground and sending shards of diamonds and a fiery explosion send Ben flying.

(Ben felt his body streamline. Flash and he was)

"XlR8" Ben said before running at the mutant monster. The monster then fired that laser again before Ben easily avoided it and kicked him reputably in the chest until the monster grabbed XLR8's legs and sent him flying away. Turning back to Heatblast Ben sent a fiery ball into him, but the horrific monster flew through it before Ben changed aliens.

(Ben felt his skin turn black and white and the split spirit form and in a flash he was)

"Ditto" Ben cried as he split away from a Diamondhead sword hand and then transformed again.

(Ben felt crystal cover his body and yellow crystal on his eyes. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead" Ben yelled before he sent shards into the monster. Slowly however the monster pushed through the storm and then with an unexpected burst of speed he grabbed Ben and held him in the air.

"And once I kill you, all Ben's in a time frame ahead of you will perish, including my Ben" he laughed evilly.

"You're insane" Ben cried.

"Oh, and your friends will die too, to just make you even more terrified in your moment of death" the man said as his grip tightened. Then an unexpected flash of light illuminated the area.

(Ben felt his body slowly melt down. Once it did completely a little UFO formed. Flash and he was)  
"Goop!" he said. Yelping in Pain the monster dropped him and Ben fell to the ground. Then the monster tried to punch him but the slime moved around his fist into a whole, before a hand whacked him in the head causing him to stumble backwards. Then he blasted a fire ball into the UFO, knocking it down. Then the slime went inert before the UFO flew over it and collected it before reforming behind the monster before the acid grabbed the Stinkfly wings and left burnt marks.

"That's just gross" Kiki said from on top of the crystal cage. As the three got out of their various traps, Ben shot the slime into the monster, pushing him away.

"This isn't over, I will be back and that goes for that Thomas too" Kevin yelled flying away.

"Weird" Ben said turning back to normal.


	14. Cul De Sac Smashdown part 1

Sorry its been a few days. And the girl in the chapter I introduce is from a book called, The girl with the silver eyes by Willo Davis Roberts.

Meanwhile

"Ed, is it done yet" Eddy yelled at his strong but dim pal.

"Yep eddy" he mumbled. Around the Cul De Sac they called home was a castle made of cardboard.

"How does a citadel of paper protect us Ed Boy" Rolf asked annoyed, with a huge army of Urban Rangers around.

"It just will, now pipe down or you and your urban losers are O U T out" Eddy mumbled before yelling at Ed to move in a giant chair.

"Excuse Eddy" Double D apologized to Rolf, he's just stressed and cocky as it is"

"No need hat wearing Ed, now let's just ready the stocks, I must count my chickens" Rolf said before walking off.

Meanwhile

"That guy, what was with him? He acts like he knows us" Ben said worried.  
"And a clone, what did he mean by that" Dani said downcast.

"Cheer up; Fuse probably just gave him a loopy" Kiki told them. Smiling they returned to the lake.

Meanwhile

Panting a young girl, about 10 with horn rimmed glasses and plain hair with silver eyes fled from monsters in the peach creek estates. As a heavy pincher charged at her she focused on a rock and with a motion it flew into the beast. Smiling she ran towards the castle.

Elsewhere

"Hey Jibba, you see that" a monkey covered in purple armor said pointing to the crystal shielded lake.

"Yeah, I think Mojo would like that" he cried excitedly. Turning to the 60 monkey minions behind him he pointed to the lake.

In the lake

"This war is progressing, but we have an issue" Dexter said with Number 362 alongside him.

"We don't have enough Scampers for all the areas. We have one here, and sector V. But we don't have enough to go everyplace of importance, like in Elesmera and Coolsville. Also Izalanzadi was clear in telling us she doesn't want any Scampers" 362 spoke quite clearly.

"Hey, you're a genius; why not make some taxi service?" Ben spoke up.

"Dexbots have better uses than a transport circuit" Dexter slammed his hand into the table. "They are manning the nano stations, operating portals and performing sentry duties!"

"Calm down Dexter" Blossom pleaded. At that Dexter calmed down. As Gwen and Number 2 stifled down laughs, Blossom suddenly froze.

"Blossom, wake up" Miyako said worried slapping her sister.

_Blossom was in a town, she didn't know where it was. All around were flying monkeys. Backed into a corner with Bubbles and Buttercup, but smaller looking as was she, they saw the monkeys go on a rampage_

"Huh" Blossom said before Number 4 got to use an electric eel to wake her up, and then he was electrocuted.

"I smell something" Jaypaw meowed. "Smells like oil, maniac and sort of human". Then bombs began to fall. Running out they saw an army of sixty flying monkeys. Recognizing them Blossom took off at them.

"Wait up" Ben yelled.

(Ben felt wings grow as his skin went green. Flash and he was)

"Stinkfly" he said flying at them, as did Blossom's siblings and Dani. Blossom shot her laser vision into a pocket of then before kicking more down after freezing them. Ben sent some Stinkfly goop into the rockets and let them fall down as Dani blasted a few down. Miyako trapped a group in large bubbles and then they popped short circuiting the jetpacks.

"That was a bad idea" Jibba sighed as they landed to confront them.

"Who are you" Blossom said holding him up with a fist ready.

"Uh, one of the great Mojo Jojo's minions now let me go"

"Mojo Jojo that monkey with the giant intellect, brain and ego" Dexter pressed.

"You got him exactly"

"Guys, I saw some sort of vision" Blossom confessed. "It was like I knew it, but at the same time I didn't. These minions were in it, as were Bubbles and Buttercup, but we were, well tiny and cute"

"Maybe that Kevin person has had more effect then we realized, this happened so soon after he appeared." Ben said worried.

"Dexter, alert, alert" Computress called.

At the Cul De Sac

"Don't get me" the girl yelled doing the same thing with a rock into a pursuing Newspaper Ninja. Seeing the castle she scrambled up an out sticking box before climbing up to the top and jumping into the secluded Cul De Sac.

"Who are you, and why are you in my castle" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, this war requires Hospitality, and who might you be anyway?" Double D said extending his hand.

"Katie Welker" she said quietly shaking his hand.

"Guys, monsters are coming, two types" Ed yelled.

"Who do you report mono browed Ed boy" Rolf called.

"Fusions and even worse the Kanker sisters!"

"KANKERS!"

What has the appearance of the Kevin from the main series of my stories done to the world here? First he knows Ben quite well, and now a vision of a future event in the standard 10 new keys era world of Townsville, without the Z girls Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.

What does the influx between this dimmension and the 10 new keys have in store. Well I need you, the readers, logged in or not to pick some guides to go alongside

Dexter, with Blossom and himself as a mission handler at the moment

And Edd, who will have himself and maybe Katie as we speak.

The Ed's of the realm of Ninetails Fox girl will appear soon

Well, Read and Review my fans


	15. Cul De Sac Smashdown part 2

"Foolish Monsters, fear Rolf, ranger give Rolf the stick of pain" Rolf ordered as a ranger handed him a large practice sword. With the other rangers as well as Katie and Ed charged, but then Double D, who had taken over sentry yelled

"Wait, the monsters aren't attacking, well the fusions aren't". And he was right, the monsters were just standing there, confused and in pain.

"Swarm them anyway, I have popcorn to watch the carnage, I mean victory" Eddy corrected himself. Giving him a look Katie sent the popcorn flying into Eddy as they left.

Meanwhile

"I hope we are able to help them in time" Kiki said worried on XLR8's back, as they, Dani, the Power puffs and Eragon who also came on Saphira with Angela, Sari and Ashitaka. They couldn't spare more with having to guard the captured monkeys.

"We should, I see them" Eragon yelled from above.

"Cool, a castle, made of cardboard?" Sari said confused.

"Look closer at it" Angela sighed "that castle has power like that of Diamondhead castle, thing whatever at the lake"

Meanwhile

"I am Loather, Light Keg Protector of Montezuma!" Ed yelled with a spatula as he stabbed a power pain-saw before tossing another into a large boulder.

"Not bad" Katie called before focusing and sent a Newspaper ninja into another, as Rolf sliced it with his stick.

"You will not beat the son of a Shepard" Rolf declared loudly before twisting a Hydro Hammer's arms into a pretzel not before slicing it before head butting another. Then the rangers under Rolf bundled into a huge formation and pushed the monsters back to the peach creek estates.

"Hey, what about the Kankers?" Ed said all of a sudden. The rangers gulped, realizing that they heard loud banging.

Meanwhile

"1,2,3 bang" Lee yelled as she and her two sisters Marie and May pounded a battering ram into the wall of cardboard, opening a hole. At the sight, out of nowhere a fusion army of Newspaper ninja's led by a fusion Daphne came running, kicking up dust. At the sight the Kankers fled.

"That isn't good Double D, those Urban dopes don't see it coming" Eddy said scared.

"I have only one way to stall" Double D said worried before pushing a button. Out of a nearby Garage came the El Mambo Stink Bomb 2.0, edited for remote and controlled detonation. Flying it flew over the walls before exploding it slowed down the monster army.

"Gag, why did you do that sock head" Eddy moaned as he saw six flashes of light fly at the monsters.

"Ewe that smells horrid" Miyako cried. She and the other power puffs, save one were gagging on the noxious gas.

"Don't be a baby" Kaoru chided before her hammer smashed down a ninja patrol before she sent a charge of energy into the next dozen. The ninja's fled but were confronted by Ben and Kiki.

(Ben felt his body melt down. Flash and he was)

"Goop" Ben said going the alien and sending the slime into a group of the ninjas. Then Kiki grabbed one with her tail and knocked it with her tail into another before two more were blasted down by a blast of Dani's ghost power.

"Thanks" Kiki managed to say panting as she kicked down a few more. Then from the sky Angela, Sari and Ashitaka jumped down. Ashitaka sent his keyblade straight through the bottom of a monster as Sari skated around slicing them to news paper shreds. Then Angela smirked and drew out her huvthor, her double bladed sword and spun it around in a masterful display of skill and as she finished the monsters fell apart like a sliced block of meat. The Fusion Daphne tried to flee, but Saphira singed her to death with a torrent of flames. Then they noticed the group coming to them.

A hour later

"Dexter, its good to see you again" Double D said shaking Dexter's hand.

"True, I miss having you in advanced inventions" Dexter nodded.

"So, you going to pay up some dough, or must you leave my castle" Eddy said aragently before a blast of air knocked him down.

"Shut up Eddy" Katie said stalking over. Then a voice was heard.

"Katie, Katie help" a even shorter girl said running in. Behind her glasses were also eyes of Silver.

"Kerri, what is the matter" Katie said worried. " I thought you guys managed to get away".

"No, the fusions got the others. Katie, they are trying to experiment with our silver eyes, they seem to affect the ability to take us to the planet as prisoners. But I ran into some people to help, named Meddy, Eddie, Eda and Aedian".

"What!" the Ed's said shocked.

Well, this will be the first 3 part battle, eh. And Also so far I have

Dexter as a guide with Blossom and Grim

Edd as a guide with Katie and Bloo

And well I need a good Ben replacement, a hero who is a little reckless but also a good leader, any ideas and that person would go with Kaoru

And Mojo, will appear later on, so he will be a guide with a few villians who may appear later

Next areas are Peach Creek Estates, Goats Junk Yard and Fosters

And as ThanksGiving approaches, be thankful for this

_FUSIONFALL_ GOES FREE-TO-PLAY IN 2010!

Over 7 million players have registered for a _FusionFall_ account, and now it's time to make sure even more people get a chance to experience everything that the Cartoon Network Universe has to offer!

As of January 2010, _Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall_ will be completely free to play. That's right: free. And all subscribers will be rewarded with an in-game gift in January.

What does "free" mean? Exactly what it sounds like! Every mission, every Nano, every infected zone will soon be open for all players to experience and enjoy. And the fun will continue into 2010 and beyond. You won't want to miss what the Cartoon Network Universe has in store.

Thanks are due to all the players, past and present, who continue to make _FusionFall_ a unique online gaming experience for kids of all ages. See you on in 2010!

The _FusionFall_ Team

In Memory of Tina, a hen who left too early for her time


	16. Hero of the future, Hero of the Past

Meanwhile in Goat's Junk yard

Son Venvor was deep in the gooey remains of it, the Megas's last stand infected Zone. He had heard that some tickets to a Hi I Puffy Ami Yumi Concert were taken here by a group of Scrap Tyrants, and Katinka, his girlfriend was a fan and wanted to see it. So he had given himself an assignment to find them. Looking around, he saw nothing but junk, junk, more junk, a giant gaping hole in time and space, junk, hey!

"What is that" he said. The hole looked like a bullet hole through glass. Bits and pieces of metal were being pulled into it as he watched, a pen, an old pair of keys, and an engine block. Poking his head through, he found himself in a different place. It was lush and green, and the air was fresh. But what Son didn't realize, was that he was in a different place, Greece, different time, about 2000 years before AD, and dimension. Confused, he scratched his head and looked around. Looking, he spotted two people. One was short and fat, with horns like a goat, as well as goat legs. He was yelling at a skinny, a bit muscular orange haired boy in brown armor, a blue cape and a brown man skirt (shiver!).

"Put your back into it Herc" the short man yelled. The boy Herc was lifting a massive dun bell, at least 500 pounds. He lifted it easily, with one hand.

"Herc, Hercules! He actually existed, and is that a goat man? Where am I?" Son asked himself. Then the earth started to shake, and from the ground came a mighty quake. This seemed to unbalance the teenage Hercules, and he dropped the bell, it trapping the goat man. Stumbling, he fell and tumbled down, straight into Son. In a pow, they were rolling like a giant rock into the hole. In a flash, they were back in X over world.

Getting up, Son shook his head. They were back in the junk yard, and next to him was a teenage Hercules. The boy then pushed himself up.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. The giant mounds of the strange technology seemed to un nerve him.

"Uh dude?" Son asked. Hercules started at him, then drew a sword, and pointed it at Son.

"How dare you kidnap me, Son of Zeus, hero in training, then you must serve Hades" and with that he charged. Stepping away, he watched as the sword sliced the pile of junk behind him, causing an avalanche of junk that covered the demi god.

"Hey, my tickets" Son said seeing the tickets in some lost wallet. Whistling, he pocketed them before Herc tossed a cinder block straight at him.

"Where am I, tell me!" he yelled. Then a loud noise was heard. A group of Scrap Tyrants flew down from the other end, and aimed their guns.

"What are those" Hercules asked nervously.

"Fusion monsters, now Herc, I'll explain if you help me **live"** Herc nodded, and they charged. With his max blaster, he shot through a Scrap Tyrant. Another came at him from behind, but Herc slashed it in half. He then punched another's lights out. As the rest fled, he asked "what is going on"

"Herc, your Hercules?"

"Yes, that's my name"

"Well, somehow you were pulled into the future" Son nodded. "And I'm please to tell that the Greek gods, don't exist" he laughed.

"Really, then explain how the sun moves"

"The earth rotates around it"

"Then explain how I'm able to lift this" and he pushed up a car with both hands and juggled it, accidentally sending it through a garbage pile.

"Hmm, I don't know" Son told him, before he saw a strange hole. It was a passageway, going somewhere deep underground.

"Looks like it goes straight to the underworld, in your face" Herc laughed.

"It goes to a cave" he muttered, before they decided to head down it, both hoping to make the other look wrong.

Down in the Underworld

"Ha, I told you so" Hercules said smugly. Son just gasped. Before him was a fiery, stone filled kingdom. A river, polluted with broken dreams flowed around it. The massive three headed Rottwieler, Cerberus, guarded the door to the three fields, Punishment, Asphodel and Elysium.

"How, is it that this exists" Son said shocked.

"Hey, I was right, that's just normal" Herc smiled.

"No, I mean how is it that this can hide from the eyes of us, well mortals" Son asked. Then he noticed something. Herc was glowing, in a flickering orange and then the air around them started to shimmer like a heat wave. The river gushed over its banks, the stalagmites started to shimmer in form, and a massive light appeared over the Elysium fields.

"What are you doing" a voice said. Turning, they saw a 12 year old boy. He had pale skin, and unruly brown hair. He wore black, skeleton adorned cloths and had a black, pitch black sword on his waist.

"A demi god, and watch that sword, its Stygian Iron" Herc whispered. Son nodded, and drew out his blaster as Herc did his sword.

"Whoever you are, you're not getting out of here. I don't know what your friend is doing here, but I don't like the vibe that is forming, so be gone!" and he charged. The Stygian iron met his sword, but Herc easily tossed him away. The boy rolled away, coating himself in dust. Then he pushed himself up.

"Serve me!" he yelled as skeletons rose from the dirt, with guns, swords and even a tank.

"Run" Son told Herc, and quickly, they scrambled away from the gun fire and the cannon shots.

At top

"Pant, I think, we lost them, Herc" Son panted. Herc got the idea, and he smashed the door shut with a rock fall, when a silver arrow flew straight at him, just missing him. Turning, they saw a tall, dark brown haired girl with a silver, tiara like thing in her hair. She wore silver jackets and blue jeans, and a bow was in hand. Behind her were a dozen others, one of witch was closer to her. She had olive skin, and dark hair and freckles. She reminded Son of that boy in the underworld.

"YOU!" Zoë yelled straight at Herc.

"What?" Herc asked.

"You ruined my life, jerk!" and she and the others rained arrows straight at them.

"Goku, solar flare!" Son yelled as his nano appeared.

"SOLAR" and the tiny thing stunned the girls.

"What was that?" Herc said as he, Son and the nano fled from the archers.

"A nano, long story, I'll fill you in at HQ" and they made a dash for the Dexbot, but as they ran they saw the girls from before intercept them.

"Oh come on!"

"I don't know how you brought us back to life, but that, thing of a hero is going back, permanently!" the leader yelled. She charged, with a bronze knife as Son danced out of the way of the girls other arrows, with Goku in hiding. Fiercely the girl attacked Herc, who just tried to get her to tell her what, was wrong. Then she nearly pierced his chest, when she looked into his eyes. Startled, she backed away.

"Zoë?" the apparent second in command asked.

"That isn't the Hercules, I knew" she gasped, stepping back. "It is A Hercules, but not the one who got me exiled"

"Zoë, are you sure death didn't rattle your head" the second in command asked.

"I'm sure, this guy has a heart, but keep your quivers primed" and she walked up to Herc.

"Hmm, describe Apollo" she asked him, as a test.

"Purple aura, dark skin" Zoë exchanged a glance.

"Artemis?"

"Tall, tan, brown hair, hates hunters, southern accent, orange aura" more weird out glances.

"Hades??"  
Blue, evil, fiery, smooth talking" now the girls were confused.

"Okay, I can't think of any descriptions sort of close, but how is that possible" Zoë pondered.

"We'll going to have to investigate this, we must find Lady Artemis" the second in command told Zoë.

"Bianca, we were DEAD!" Zoë sighed exasperated "how do we contact a goddess, who isn't even looking. For that matter, what if Hades sends the Furies, well he'll let his daughter go, but the rest?"  
"Okay, let's just do this for now, Herc and I will help you find them, you help us in the war, at least for now" the girls looked around, as if noticing the goo infested place for the first time.

"Uh, fill us in"

Okay, sorry, its been a while. So lets review, Son traveled into a world in a different place of time, space and dimmensions, got a girlfriend, met and befriended Hercules, traveled to the underworld, raised the dead, nearly got swiss cheesed by a angry huntress, and now has Herc as a possible mission handler and 12, immortal except from battle death, archery skilled and stronger then average huntress, one of which is a Demigod of Hades. Wierd, well I'll update this story again soon, so rate, review and Watch


	17. Cul De Sac Smashdown part 3

Back to the main

"Your never get away with this, creep, thing" Aedian, a baggy clothed girl hissed, towards a familiar behemoth. She and 3 other additional Cul De sacians were being hung from the roof by chains, as well as two silver eyed boys, both tall, glass wearing and nervous.

"Shut up" Kevin said, whacking her with his Diamondhead hand, causing her to start hitting each other in an endless bonking.

"Ow"

"Now, shut up" he grinned evilly. "Now, it's all a matter of time. I keep you here; torture you a little, and then Ben and friends pop in. I kill Ben, maybe a few others, a gloat, and I will have the last laugh."

"You're insane" one of the silver eyed boys, Dale told him blandly.

"Maybe I am" he grinned, before blasting his mouth shut with Stinkfly goo.

"Or maybe, I like being insane"

Meanwhile in the Crystal fortress

"Those hunters better have grabbed that book of Pan (Panagiotakis something nickname, sorry I really find it hard to say constantly)" Son grumbled.

"Hey, so what are we supposed to do, anyway" Herc asked, trying to figure out how Son's I pod played music into his ears. "Magic muse, thing" he sighed, as the music changed.

"Hey, who doesn't have some sort of I pod these days?" Son asked as the hunters popped in out of nowhere.

"GAHHH" he jumped "how did you do that"

"It's called, walking" Zoë told him, before tossing him a book.

"Advanced guide to Greek gods and monsters?" Herc said looking at the title?

"What, if all of this" he said shaking his hands at the hunters, the demi gods Bianca and Herc especially "What else isn't?"

"So, why aren't you getting your friends involved" Herc asked him.

"Simple, I want to know a bigger picture, of this, whatever you call it?"

"Mist fading?" Zoë told him.

"Yes, the fading of the barriers that keep us from seeing those monsters, like the Hydra, the Minotaur, well you know. For that, we need to ask one of the big shots in all of this, a god or demi god. So we need to find this, Camp half blood out in the wilds"

Back to the main

Ben, Kiki, Dani and Ed were now inside the new infected zone, the Delightful developments. The rest were busy dealing with the new fusion infestation in the Junk yard and helping to ready the monkey transport system. The monkeys had agreed to a service with stops in Sector V, Warriors Lake's crystal fortress, Elesmera, Coolsville, Goat's Junkyard and Peach Creek's Castle.

"We must rescue my friends and conquest this invasion in the name of buttered toast" Ed declared.

"Uh?"

"But fear not, I can smell the reek of Meddy's perfume from the distance of a, follow me" he ran off, the rest working to keep up. He hopped up a high ledge, that took the others 5 minutes to scale with Dani's flying, Kiki leaping and Ben using a tower of Ditto clones. Ed then managed to punch out a barrier line of Heavy Pinchers before hopping and bounding across a few floating beams.

"How does this guy go so fast" Dani panted as he stopped.

"Hey, my comic books" he said pocketing a few before continuing. He then somehow walked up the side of a half finished house and then leapt 20 feet onto a higher ledge. Panting, the others collapsed on the spot. Ed had found a fusion portal, which they quickly entered.

In Kevin's taken over lair

"This is taking too long" Kevin grumbled, before he whacked his prisoners again. But he was being watched by the 4 of them.

"Kevin, what's that freak doing?" Dani whispered.

"He must be trying to lure you in with the damsels and dams he has captured" Ed said relatively smartly.

"I'll hold him off, you go save those guys" Ben told them. Dani and Ed nodded, but Kiki lingered.

"Are you sure that you can take him" she asked caringly.

"I believe I can" she nodded before going off with the others. Then Ben went alien.

(Ben felt his body grow muscle and limbs. He turned red. Flash and he was)

"Fourarms!" Kevin turned and his eyes lit up evilly.

"Ben"

"Kevin" and they attacked. Kevin's Diamondhead arm slashed into 3 of Ben's hands, but the palms held it back before he pushed him back. With a seismic clap, he sent a shockwave of energy straight at Kevin, dazing him. A blast of fire from his Heatblast hand struck into Ben, causing him to stumble. Then Ben pulled down a Stalagmite from the ceiling and tossed it into Kevin, striking him in the chest. He stumbled, panting as the cavern shook.

"Well, whose a hero now? You're about to cause their deaths" Kevin grinned, before turning to look at empty chains.

"YOU!" he hissed as Ben escaped into a portal. Kevin created a diamond shield as the rocks tumbled.

In the Castle

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Meddy, a black wearing gray blue eyed girl jumped happily, as did Dale, the other silver boy Eric and Aedian. The other two, Eddie and Eda hung back coolly.

"So, I guess that Kevin's gone" Eragon said, leaning against the cardboard walls.

"Don't count on it" Double D said with a cell phone in hand. "I just got a call from a neighbor, Frankie"

"The lady with those weird creatures, imaginary friends?" Meddy asked.

"Imaginary friends?" Ben asked.

"Yes, strange creatures they are" Eddy sighed "They never have cash on them"

"EDDY!" Meddy yelled.

"What?"

"She said that a person, exactly like Kevin was seen flying north, into the wilderness"

"We have another problem" Katie brought up. "Both Son Venvor and Panagiotakis have disappeared, without a trace"

Meanwhile in Elesmera

"Elves lands" Zoë mumbled, "they can see through the mist, and we've had some arguments, oh Artemis don't kill our wildlife, blah blah blah".

"So, the elves knew of you, Olympians?" Herc panted, trying to keep up with the progression.

"Yes, we had them keep it secret, both by the ancient language promise, and a promise of the river Styx" Zoë told them.

"YOU" a familiar voice bellowed. Turning, they saw a brown mare galloping at them. On her back was Panagiotakis, with his spear.

"Give me back my book!" and he stopped, dropping down. He drew his spear, and it sparked with electricity.

"A genuine electrically charged magic spear?!" Zoë said surprised.

"Maybe I didn't tell you, I am a demi god, son of Athena" he told them, Son taking note of his grey eyes. Then with a tap of his spear to the ground, three nanos appeared around him.

"Double D!" Snare cone

"Buttercup!" Stun Cone

"Athena!" they did a double take at the new Adaptium Nano he had.

Athena (Percy Jackson) Adaptium nano item Owl feather

Wisdom shot Damage cone a blast of wisdom strikes your nearby foes

Owls flight Jump Group Like the owl, fly and take to the skies

Brain boost Health Self Children of Athena are born from her mind and their fathers. The power of thought shall also heal you!

"So, you ready to hand it back now, Artemis hunters" he glared, before a ball, red and white formed in his hands.

Eda, Eddie, Aedian and Meddy are Ninetailsfoxgirls, not mine


	18. Demibrawls, Storms and 3of14

"Go, Noctowl" he yelled, tossing the ball into the air, where it popped open. A glowing white form appeared, and then it gained color. It was a large brown owl, with a crest like a really spread H on top of its head.

"Hoot" it hooted flying onto Panagiotakis's shoulder.

"What is that?" Zoë said nervously.

"Maybe we just forgot it, being dead is bad for your memory, right" Bianca brought up gently.

"Oh, you won't recognize my pet here" he said, scratching the bird's chin. "I found it in the forest of mysteries, just north of Foster's many years ago. It was a smaller one then, a round owl called a Hoothoot, but I've raised him since, so he evolved into the Noctowl you see now" Panagiotakis grinned, as the nanos floated around him in a delta fashion.

"Noctowl, Shadow ball!" he yelled. A black ball formed between Noctowl's beak, and he fired. The ball struck Son, sending him flying into a tree.

"Fire!" Zoë yelled as the hunters sent a volley of arrows straight at Panagiotakis.

"Edd, go!"

"Yes, sugar rush" the nano glowed yellow before sending a goo covered net straight into the arrows, entangling them in their tracks. The net continued, trapping the hunters underneath the sticky mesh.

"Buttercup, go!"

"Take this" she yelled before striking Herc, causing him to be stunned. Dazed, he was whacked by the electric spear, with 1000 volts coursing across him. He fell, dazed.

"Noctowl, Shadow ball" and the dark ball again struck Herc, causing him to fall into a ditch below the road.

"You will not get away with this, Panagiotakis" Son said pushing himself up. Readying his blaster, he fired. With a quick jerk, they avoided the blast, which made a giant pothole in the road instead.

"Noctowl, hypnosis" Panagiotakis sighed as the owl stared into the eyes of Son. Growing Drowsy, he fainted, snoring.

"Fire" Zoë yelled as they cut themselves free. Arrows flew straight at Panagiotakis and his forces, but he smiled.

"Noctowl use Magic coat" a rainbow colored sheen formed around Noctowl's feathers. He then flew straight into the arrow swarm, and they flew straight back into a tree. Then with all of the damage it wracked up, a blast of physic energy knocked out all the hunters but one.

"Brain boost" Athena nano yelled as Noctowl was healed. But then an arrow just glanced off the side of his shoulder guard.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Bianca grinned, drawing Herc's fallen sword.

"No, but what can one hunter do? Panagiotakis grinned, as Buttercup nano grinded her fists, Panagiotakis readied his spear, Edd nano got into a karate stance, Athena nano glowed a fiery aura and Noctowl hooted a challenge.

"I don't think you got the memo" Bianca smirked as the night grew colder. Panagiotakis looked around nervously.

"I am the daughter, of Hades, lord of the dead" she yelled before stomping the ground. A dozen skeletons pushed their way to the surface, all of them armed with gladiator nets and armor.

"You keep him busy while I help my friends" she ordered, before she began to gather up the injured. The nets from the skeletons covered Panagiotakis, but he cut out before stabbing one, causing it to collapse into dust. The rest started to draw swords, and after 5 minutes he had sliced them to bits.

"That wasn't fun" Athena nano told him.

"True, zombies aren't what I call fun" Panagiotakis commented, before he recalled Noctowl into the ball.

"Di immoralis" he growled in Greek. They were gone.

Meanwhile

"Ben, someone is here to see you" Miyako told him up top one of the towers look out points.

"Who?"

2 minutes later

"Good morning, Mr. Tennyson" a voice said.

"Mr. Sweeney!" Ben jumped in panic, as did Kiki, Dani and Gwen.

"Yes, it's me" their science teacher grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You don't think I can escape a goo infected school?"

"I'm here for your homework" he told them.

"Uh, here" Dani said quickly, giving him four sheets.

"Hmm, all four of you, good students you are, even doing homework during invasions" he smiled before walking off.

"Uh, how is it that we did homework we didn't do?" Ben asked Dani confused.

"Simple" she said going ghost. Then she split into four of herself.

"You can do that?" Gwen asked sort of disturbed. The clones reformed into one before she answered.

"I was bored a few nights ago, and I thought that would save us one day, as you can see I was right" she grinned.

"Hey guys" Tonto called from a monkey. But as they were above them, the monkey let go. Scrambling, he fell straight into the pavement.

"You okay" Gwen asked as she and Kiki pulled him up.

"I'm used to it" he sighed. "I came because I heard my cousin moved into the Cul De Sac a few months ago, so I thought maybe I can go and see him"

"Tonto" a voice yelled. Turning they saw a guy in a red jacket, blue jeans and dark hair. He ran up to Tonto and said happily.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Same here" Tonto nodded, before they got a call from Ultimatum.

"Hello" Ben said from his halo Omnitrix messenger.

"Ben, I'd just thought I would warn you that one of our most high ranked SACT commanders is coming straight to the castle. Don't anger him, and be ready for an issue". Then as it ended, a helicopter was heard. It grew louder as it appeared in the distance. It was black, with SACT written on it and an emblem like a splintered heart on the other side. The helicopter landed inside the castle, and out from inside it came three SACT agents, a tall man with long, blue hair and a large X shaped scar on his face. His eyes were golden, and his SACT uniform had a black hood. Behind him were two other agents, a pink haired man, Ben thought he was a man, with blue eyes and a black haired man with blue eyes and thick side burns. Both their uniforms had black hoods as well.

"I am Commander Saix, of SACT, and this is Agent Marluxia and Agent Xaldin" the blue haired guy said coldly. "We have had reports that the Kankers have found our missing mega space magnet"

"Kankers, so let me guess, you want to go and clobber them till they hand it over" Meddy grinned, sounding a little insane.

"Precisely" he nodded as a blue Claymore sword formed in his hands. Marluxia had a large, pink scythe form in his hands and Xaldin had 6 spears floating around him in winds.

Okay, just to make sure everyone gets it, while members of Organization 13 exist in this world, but not as nobodies here, they are not all in SACT. And as another note, the mysterious woods that Pagna mentioned are the home forest of Pokemon in this world, but that will be expanded on later


	19. A new Demi god, Aliens and Plumbers

"Why do we even need that book anyway?" Son demanded annoyed, as they hid somewhere in the wrecked part of West City.

"Yeah, I know my insight won't help here, because of how things are different here" Herc sighed "But your like, 3000 years old or something?"

"Yes, I've seen 3000 years in my mortal sight" Zoë sighed "but when we were, well deceased, some parts of our memory faded. Some of our general bits of knowledge, monster names and abilities, their weaknesses, how do you order the perfect subway sandwich, the names of New York streets, the scientific name for animal genres and important stuff like that"

"Well, you still remember where Mt. Olympus and Camp half blood are, right?" Son demanded.

"Yes, but no"

"NO?" Herc pressed worried.

"Camp Half Blood, is among the places I forgot about"

"Okay, we can live with that" Herc tried to stay calm "but what about Olympus?"

I remember where that is, but you can't march into Olympus unless it's the proper event, a solstice for example" Bianca nodded "but we want to figure out why the mist is dissolving. I mean, normally only a demi god, elf, little kids, imaginary friend, or a spirit related to what most see as myths can see through it, however some people are able to see through the mist without any of those, I remember some families have it genetically, like the, what's their name again, Moster?, Hoster?, Toster?, Xoster?"

"Foster?"

"Yes, that's it"

"But don't worry" Zoë smirked as she drew out a pager looking thing.

"What, that thing has some guys number on it?" Herc asked "I mean, that is some sort of phone, as you call it?"

"Yes, it looks like a phone, ish thing, a pager right"

"No" Zoë smiled "This is an invention that Lady Artemis was working on before, well the fatal mission" her smile faded "It is a half blood finder. It takes in a scent of a half blood and delivers their coordinates to a 3D map of the surrounding area" it was then that the device began to beep. Due North West, in Peach Creek Estates was a half blood!

Meanwhile

"Marie, are you sure this thing will work" Lee Kanker grumbled to he sister.

"Yeah, yeah, I told you it a hundred times, yes" she said pointing at her giant space magnet. "It will pull a satellite down, and then we will get our beloved Ed muffins!"

"Yay!" May smiled, but then an icy voice bellowed.

"That is official property of SACT" commander Said growled, with his Claymore in hand "surrender it now, or face the consequences"

"Yeah, but we found it" Lee grumbled.

"In a clearly labeled SACT container"

"Steal, Any, Clutter, Tohicies" Marie decoded.

"No, Special, Alien, Capture, Team!"

"Well, explain all the aliens you haven't captured" May pouted.

"Marluxia, Xaldin!" the two SACT agents burst out and with strained the Kankers.

"Now, hand it over before you do something stupid" Saix sighed as he prepared to shut the machine up, when it sent a magnetic pulse skyward.

Meanwhile

"My fellow plumbers" a shadowed man said to a force of 50 red suited agents before him.

"We must prepare to engage fuse, beyond making sure that we were able to warn alien civilizations of this Fuse" their leader continued. "We have reason to believe that a large fuse fighting force has gathered from Sanctuary Lake to Goat's Junk Yard. We will link up with them, and most of all, DESTROY THE FUSION WEASEL!"

"Commander Gordy! Commander Gordy! Commander Gordy!" the Plumbers chanted towards their leader

Elsewhere meanwhile

"Commander Ashoka" a tall, tan man in white armor politely spoke to a teenage girl, alien thing with dusky red skin. She had 3 head tails, grey and white growths on her head and a red midriff, skirt and white leggings. On her side was a cylinder of silvery steel.

"We have received orders from the high command, we must stop this course, a dangerous entity is in the next system we'll be passing in hyper space, and being in hyper space won't be enough."

"Fine, stop and redirect course" she sighed, but then a shaking of the ship was felt.

"Commander" a identical man said running in. " We've been hit with a magnetic blast, we'll coming down!" they then entered the space around the planet, and then the giant goo ball Planet fusion roared to life and a laser blast of green energy struck the ship, eroding the sidings.

"We've been breached! Get into the escape pods!" Ashoka yelled. A hundred of the identical armored men ran into 5 escape pods, with Ashoka in the sixth. They were fired out of the ship as the green infection covered it and pulled it into the planet. While 5 of the pods flew in the same direction, Ashoka's was sent somewhere else on the planet.

In Peach Creek

A girl was running from a fusion controlled monster. Panting, she stumbled, and gazed in horror at it. It was a giant lizard thing, with a long neck. Green goo covered its sides like scales, and as it roared and prepared to sink its teeth into the girl, an arrow flew into its neck. It bellowed, as Zoë and the hunters charged in arrows flying. They pricked its hide, but it swallowed the ones Zoë and Bianca shot and spat a few fusion spawns away with them, as they morphed into fusions of them.

"Not good" Bianca said nervously as the hydra fusion stomped down at the girl, but Herc dashed in and blocked the foot before tossing it off. The fusion stumbled to its side, before a blast of laser from Son destroyed it.

"What was that, who are you people" the girl said startled. She had tan skin, and pale green eyes. She wore a black head piece like an Arabian, and a purple long sleeve with red tights.

"Is she the one you picked up Zoë?" Herc asked.

"Yep" she said simply.

"What's your name?"

"Wadi"


	20. Fusion Tonto has the last laugh

Back in Sector V

"Okay, send 5 operatives to the cardboard castle, 2 out to the crystal fortress and send 4 groups of two into the Weldenvarden Road" Number 362 ordered as groups of operatives moved out accordingly.

"That should do it" Number 1 commented, looking over the position locations.

"But it isn't enough" she pondered. "I'm preparing a legion of new operatives to head north to set up a fortification in the wilds. I believe that we should send 2 of your group north with them"

"I agree, we have no idea what it looks like up north" he though about it for a few minutes.

"We'll send Number's Three and Four." He nodded before he got a message from Dexter.

"We've tracked down Pan. He's out cold in Ceris, an Elf village near the end of the forest. He has some interesting things to tell us. He and an Elvin escort will soon be in the cardboard castle.

In the castle

"Where have you been Pan? We've been hunting for you for a week!" Dexter yelled.

"Have you seen Son?" Katinka said concerned. Pan grunted, his grey eyes blazing.

"Have I seen him, yes! He seems to be on some sort of private investigation of something, but he dropped this when I confronted him." He said handing her an envelope.

"Confronted" Number 1 pressed.

"Yes, for some reason" he lied; "He stole one of my books, a guide on myths" he wasn't going to reveal the secrets yet.

"Ah, he found those tickets, but the concert got cancelled, but still he went through all this trouble" Katinka smiled

"Yes, but something strange is going on, around where we found him" an elf began. He had blond hair, green cloths and a sword that emitted power "we found this" he tossed a silver arrow out of his bag.

"An arrow?" Dexter said examining it.

"Yes, an arrow from the hunters of Artemis, an ancient group of female hunters, devoted to the ideals of the Greek god, Artemis."

"What are they, some sort of Fraternity?" Meddy asked.

"Oh, I've met them" Aedian brought up. The others stared at her.

"They once tried to recruit me, but I turned them down. Their leader was a creepy girl, like about 12. Her eyes, they looked as icy and bright as the full moon."

"Moon, Artemis, strange" Meddy stroked her chin.

"Well, I need to get back, left my horse back in Ceris with his wife, Zelda" Pan said quickly before they both left quickly. Quickly the Elf, Link raised an eyebrow and started talking in a swift tone.

"Why didn't you say what really happened" they both yelled at each other.

"Well, for one thing, those gods forced us to swear not to reveal that they exist" Link muttered.

"And once I get my horse back, I think I know where they will go, camp half blood. I'll race up their tomorrow."

"Good, Zelda is cooking tonight, wouldn't miss that"

At Fosters

"So, you're the guys Ed told us about" Frankie asked Ben, Gwen, Dani and Kiki.

"Yep, you're the fosters with the imaginary friends?" Ben asked cautiously.

"No, I'm just a walking ear plug, no I'm an Imaginary friend" A blue, rag thing joked.

"BLOO!" Frankie yelled.

"What?"

"Uh sorry" a tall, red thing with a wonky eye and missing arm said "I'm sorry, but there's a giant fusion invasion coming" and he pointed up to the hills. From up north came a sea of 61 red people were coming down the hill on hover speeders.

"No, wait those aren't fusions, sorry just space men"

"Wilt, then who are they?" Frankie asked. Then the lead one caught up. He removed his helmet, and the kids did a double take. He had unruly brown hair, and his uniform was blue like a janitors.

"Gordy, the crazy, weasel hating janitor?!"

"That's right kiddo. I'm not just a janitor, I'm a plumber!"

"You do toilets?"

"No, an intergalactic police plumber" he showed his badge as the rest caught up. Behind him the next lead one removed his hood. He had grey hair, an eye patch and a horrid scared face. His eyes were yellow like Saix, and in his hands were some sort of space rifles.

"This is my second in command, Xigbar. We have come here to help protect the imaginary friends"

"Uh, why?"

"Simple, don't you know, we have obtained intelligence that suggests that imaginary friends contain energy unknown to Fuse. So we assume they will be in danger.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what's that" Wilt pointed, as 5 of the pods flew down from the sky and landed in the backyard.

Meanwhile

In the forest of mysteries, a group of girls were under attack by a force of fusions led by Fusion Tonto. He called more in as their silver arrows took some out.

"You can't stop us" a girl with a silver tiara yelled. She had black hair, and silver cloths and jeans like the hunters that were with Son, and these were the rest of them.

"Thalia, help" a newer hunter cried. She had short black hair and blue eyes. A trio of pack arachnids had her surrounded, and her quiver was empty. Sighing, Thalia charged with her spear, striking them all. They burst apart, as Thalia blocked a ghoulish growth with her Aegis shield.

"Xion, you okay" she asked. She handed Xion her own quiver, and pointed her spear up. A bolt of lightning fried a group of Timber Creeps, an easy thing to control for this daughter of Zeus.

"Is this attack, pathetic" a 12 year old girl, with shiny moon cold eyes laughed.

"You will fall, Artemis!" Fusion Tonto yelled, before suddenly he glowed a bright green. The monsters and hunters nearby froze as he started to have flashes of some memories. Then in a flash of green, he unleashed a wave of power, which caused the other fusions to disappear, into a watch like Ben's, but more like a regular watch formed on his wrist.  
"Yes, yes this power, it's incredible" the fusion laughed. Then he activated the watch.

(Fusion Tonto's green structure started to fluctuate, as he changed his looks. He grew 10 feet tall, and grew a green tail. His body became a green skinned, upright dinosaur, known as)

"FUSION HUMONGOSAUR!" he bellowed to the skies. Glowing green, he punched the ground sending a growth of fusion coated mushrooms to block off the hunters. Then he grew sixty feet tall, and crushed Artemis under foot. The goddess struggled to push him off her, as he kicked her into a tree, shattering it and a dozen behind her. As the goddess got up, he charged and smacked her with his palm, before smashing her with his tail. She pushed herself up, for Fusion Tonto to pick her up with one hand.

"This is for all Tonto's" he told himself, before he swallowed her whole. By now the hunters had cut away the mushrooms, to see their leader swallowed.

"YOU ATE LADY ARTEMIS!"

"Yes, Lord Fuse will reward me for this goddess" he grinned, before he morphed into a fusion Jetray. "But since I'm feeling nice, I'll let you join her" he flew up to the planet, as a fusion version of the Minotaur appeared. It bellowed, and smashed down at the hunters, the two dozen girls scrambling out of the way.

"Creep!" Xion yelled, sending an arrow into its head, as did the rest. Then it bellowed, and pulled the arrows out as a dozen Centurions appeared behind it, as another volley of silver arrows flew into them. They melted, before a large boulder flew out of nowhere and crushed the fusion Minotaur. Running towards them was Son, Herc and Wadi. Following them were the rest of the hunters, as the rest just stared shocked.

"Zoë, you were dead?" Thalia said confused.

"Long story, somehow I caused them to be brought back" Herc said, before Bianca brought up.

"Uh, where is Lady Artemis?"

"Well, Fuse just captured her"

"WHAT!!"


	21. Wadi's father speaks a explanation

Elsewhere

"I captured Artemis!" Fusion Tonto clog danced up on planet fusion.

"Yes, you did, lord Fuse sends his humblest thanks, now stop that, it's creepy" Fusion Batman commented

Meanwhile

"Never expected you to become a hunter, Thalia" Zoë grinned "I was right!"

"Zoë, I became a hunter to avoid becoming the one in the great prophecy" Thalia sighed exasperated " Now stop with the gloating, and help us rescue Lady Artemis!"

"Why are you traveling with those guys anyway?" Xion brought up.

"They somehow brought us back to life" Bianca told her "at the same time; they want to discover what's going on with the mist before they report back"

"And well, I'm just lost as how I got here, so I'm just tagging along" Herc noted.

"But still, we should try to save Artemis"

"I fear we can't" Son told her grimly. "As far as I know, no one can escape from Planet fusion." Well, Batman and Cheese did, but they are in hiding preparing something.

"How do you, she's a goddess" Thalia yelled. "She has spectacular powers, like…"

"Yes, but why don't you answer this!" Son yelled, now annoyed and interrupted "if she's a god, and add the hundreds of others on that forsaken mountain Olympus, then why did they allow Fuse to even invade this world, unless they are lazy, fat, uncaring, corrupt; BARZUL seeking MENKNURAN!"

"Son, did you just curse the gods in Dwarf?" Zoë asked, stunned.

"Dwarf or not, it described them perfectly" Son ranted "this won't apply to you Herc, if your story is different "but all the gods, aside from the few maiden ones are cheating scum! Ask me this" he yelled at the hunters as he got to the page on Artemis in Pag's book "both she and Apollo are children of Zeus and his romps of other woman. Ask Hera if she would care if she got swallowed into oblivion!"

"You take that back" all the hunters yelled!

"Oh, and if the gods cared so much, I would expect at least one angry bolt of Zeus by now, but are they too chicken to even care in the slightest" he laughed as Xion's eyebrows twitched.

"Shut up" she yelled as a keyblade appeared in her hands. Stunned, Son barely avoided her slice, and stab and cut. Jumping, he avoided her slice that sliced a tree in two, as she sent a blast of light straight out of the end of it straight into Son. Flying, he crashed into another tree, denting the wood. Then, Xion's keyblade disappeared.

"Leave my friend alone" Wadi yelled, somehow holding the keyblade in her hands, it wiggling and shaking like crazy trying to escape, but staying.

"How did you steal that?" Thalia said stunned, as Herc also got to the defense of Son.

"He's right, the gods here, are no good" Herc said downcast as a flash of light illuminated the area. Appearing before them was a man in a NY marathon jogging suit. His shoes had wings, and his hair was salt and pepper color. A caduceus staff with two snakes was in his hands.

"Hermes" Thalia said stunned. "God of messengers, thieves, travelers and merchants"

"What is with you, Son" the messenger god sighed "I am thankful for helping to protect my daughter" he pointed at Wadi as a glowing Caduceus formed above her head "but…"

"Hermes, then answer this" Herc said annoyed "How is it that the gods haven't driven Fuse away?"

"I will then, dimensional traveler" Hermes sighed "you have no idea how hard it was to keep Hades from killing you after you brought those hunters back to life, even though he apparently only would have killed you swiftly, instead of after lengthily torture, for reviving his daughter. Artemis wasn't able to be contacted about them."

"The reason we gods haven't been fighting fuse is because fuse has done something" he admitted. "Fuse first launched a raid on Tartarus during the initial attacks. Hades, Persephone, Hecate and Nico drove them off, but they captured a piece of Kronos. From this fragment, he created some sort of evil, inator"

"Inator?"

"Inator, run by a fusion of a scientist named Dr. Doofemsmirtz. It created a disease that has" and Hermes collapsed.

"Hermes!"

Meanwhile

"Who are they" Ben asked Gordy. Behind Fosters was a legion of white armored men with blasters and escape pods.

"I have it on this cheat sheet" he said looking over some notes. "Aha, Kamionian clone troopers"

"Clones?" Kiki gasped as the men marched towards them.

"I am Captain Rex" a clone said removing his helmet, revealing bleached hair. "We have to find our commander, the Jedi Ashoka Tano"

"Ashoka, wait a minute, the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker" Gordy said amazed "the Togurta?"

"Padawan, Skywalker, Togurta?" Gwen asked confused.

"When you're a plumber, you learn a few things" Gordy told them. "Captain Rex, I am Plumber Commander Gordy, we must talk. Ben, direct us to Dexter, boy genius!"

Later

"Gordy, its good to see you" Dexter shook his hand.

"Dexter, how do you know Gordy?" Ben asked confused.

"I saved him from that Wookie incident, wait I smell, a horrid smell" Gordy sniffed the air "it is either the weasel, or Saix, or both.

"Plumber" Saix sighed

"X face" Gordy bit back.

"Weasel!" he yelled as the weasel appeared out of Ed's jacket.

"Oh, you met my new pet, the Weasel from the goo mess of educatia!"  
"GIVE ME HIM" Gordy yelled as the weasel jumped out of Ed's sleeve and scampered away, with Gordy chasing after him with a laser gun.

"Curse you weasel!"


	22. New recruits, more explaining

On Planet Fusion a day later

"Bother, Bother, Bother, Bother" Fusion Tonto said poking Omni with a stick.

"What is with this guy?" Omni sighed "it is as if he really is becoming Tonto". Then a fusion Wendy walked by the cells, and hearts formed in Fusion Tonto's eyes.

"Hey baby, I love that, masterfully tailored form of yours" he flirted, as the Wendy slapped him

"Okay, that really is Tonto, no where near as good at hooking up with that witch as Tonto, but Tonto still"

Meanwhile

"Okay, Meddy, I got that list of new recruits out from the area south of here, Sacred City. They want revenge on Fuse, you really should see what happened to that place, shiver" Double D said handing her the list of looks, personality and weapon.

Michael

Guide Edd

SACT Pants, Shirt and Boots, Black knight scabbard

Desert recon rifle and a Black Knight sword

Age 16

He is a Friend to his friends, but threaten one of his friends, and you die

Ricu

Guide Edd

Full Candy Pirate set

Candy Pirate Sword

Age 16

He is a carefree determined helper ready to do anything for his friends

Zach

Basic flight pants, shirt and shoes, Lord Snotzaz wings

A fuse Jammer

Age 17

A serious warrior will not give up for small things like dates or cars

Jackie

Urban Ranger Shirt, Backpack, Pants, Sandals and Brainstorm hat

Planecaster

Age 16

A brainiac, but loyal to her friends

Ashley

Bloo Skate Shoes, pants and Shirt

Recon Rifle

Age 16

Shy, but loves her friends dearly

"Look at this place" Ben said looking at the mess of Sacred City, south of Peach Creek. The area was horribly infected. Cracks of goo were all over the pavements, buildings had collapsed, and Terrafusers were everywhere. It was a miracle that no real Infected Zones were here.

"I know, this place makes Mew city seem clean" Kiki said looking around nervously. Then out of nowhere, a blast of fire struck Kiki, sending her flying into a wrecked house.

"Ben, long time no see" Kevin grinned flying down. Then Ben's Omnitrix started to flash and get covered in green static.

"Kevin" Ben yelled before running to help Kiki.

"Ow, that hurt" Kiki sighed.

"I hate to break up lovey dovey time, but I have a Tennyson to fry" Kevin yelled flying at them, but Kiki pushed Ben out of being clobbered before he had a chance.

"Thanks, but what's wrong with this thing?" Ben panicked as the Omnitrix failed to work.

"So, your watch is failing, that makes things almost too easy" Kevin smile as he turned his hand into a sword. He slammed it down at Kiki, but Ben pushed her out of they and it contacted leg. Then out of nowhere, a green flying manta ray struck into Kevin.  
"A fusion!" Ben said as Kiki helped him up, his leg throbbing in pain.

"No, I am a TTTWBAF,BSIAFISW, The Tonto that was born a fusion, but still is a fusion in some way" the weird fusion told them, before he grabbed Kevin and flew off towards the planet.

"Weird, is this a good thing, or bad" Ben asked her.

"Well, good in that he won't be able to get you, but now Fuse has him, and that could be bad" Kiki commented, before Ben kneeled over in pain. Kiki gasped, and grabbed her passed out friend. Transforming into mew mode, she picked him up and ran back, before stopping. She could here that a patrol of fusion monsters, led by a fusion Omni and Meddy were patrolling the part of the ruined road back to peach creek. Sighing, she went to find a place to hide out.

Meanwhile

"Hermes, wake up" Thalia shook the messenger. With a blink, he got up, weakly.

"Hermes, you were out for a day" Xion told him worried.

"So, what is going on, answer us, if you could" Son sighed.

"Very well" he said getting up. "The gods are being weakened by this disease. It has so far infected to the highest degree, Zeus, Hera, Ares and Hephaestus. They are out cold, as if a non permanent vegetative state. Apollo is battling the severe form of the bug, as Athena had proved that a god could recover from it. Well, Artemis was eaten, and the rest of the gods are having trouble as it is fighting the minor cases of it we all seem to have. It causes occasional fainting, loss of strength and power" he seemed to try to do something, but he failed "and warping is the most common thing lost. Poseidon and his family aren't being as badly hit, and have kept the waters clear for the most part. As well, we have had to send some of the gods to the underworld to help keep fuse from getting into Tartarus"

"Demi gods however aren't being affected by it. We can manage to stop about, say 65 % of the Terrafusers flying into the world, but we need them, as well as the other heroes, to drive Fuse away" he seemed out of breath by now.

"But what about the mist failing?" Zoë asked him.

"That, I don't know. I believe that Chiron may be able to help you with that"

"Chiron, that jerk" Herc brought up.

"Uh, don't forget, you came from another dimension, thing, Herc" Son brought up "so Chiron there is different from Chiron here, I guess"

"Don't worry, I know that a patrol from camp half blood will be here, about now" Hermes nodded as three half bloods appeared from the brush. The lead one was about 20, and had long, fiery hair and green eyes. He had Cheetah like marks below his eyes, and wore a black long sleeve with a flame on it, with black sweats. Two wheel like weapons were in his hand. Behind him were a teenage girl with brown eyes and an orange shirt saying camp half blood and blue jeans. Finally with them was a girl with blond hair, and intelligent gray eyes in similar cloths to the other girl.

"Zoë? Bianca? Aren't you, dead?" the blond one said startled.

"Nice to see you too Annabeth" Bianca smiled.

"And who is this kook" the other girl commented to Son "He doesn't look like a half blood, or hunter. From my mother, Hecate, as you all know, I have a sense of who bore him as a child, and I don't sense any gods"

"Alex, there are more important things, Son here is on an investigation to determine what's going on with the degradation of the mist, before he makes a report to the Fuse fighters" Thalia commented.

"But, if you need to keep anything, quiet, I can understand, just let me go and see what's going on" Son asked nicely.

"Well, it's up to you" Alex commented to the older dude.

"I can tell, he's telling the truth" the older guy commented looking into Son's eyes. "I believe we can trust him. Got it memorized?"


	23. Sacred Key vs Omni1 part 1

A day later

"Okay, guys stay close" Michael said, making sure his sword was in the scabbard. Behind him were his trusted friends.

"Michael, again what are we doing?" Ricu whined. They were deep in the mysterious forest on a mission from Meddy.

"We have a Venvor, guy to find, duh" Ashley quietly said "Don't you pay attention?"

"Sure, Meddy is hot"

"RICU!" Michael sighed "stop flirting with her that will seal your doom".

"Your doom will be sealed, by ME!" a voice bellowed. Fusion Tonto appeared in a flash of green light.

"Michael Destin, I challenge you" he yelled, as he activated his Omnitrix. He morphed, into a fusion Humongosaur, before tossing a rock that blocked off his friends from him.

"Oh yeah, I sent my friend, the fusion of Glass Scar, dude, I didn't catch his name to deal with them" Fusion Tonto grinned. "Now, their doom is sealed"

"Your on! No one messes with my friends" he yelled, annoyed, angry and feeling violent, drawing his sword with intent to kill. Charging, he jumped and slashed at Tonto, but with his arms he blocked the sword before tossing Michael back. Then taking his sword, he swallowed it.

"YOU ATE MY SWORD!"

"Yes, doc says I need iron in my diet, but never mind, say goodbye!" and with that he prepared to smash him, when a blue and white light covered Michael.

"What" Tonto backed away, as other memories began to feel their way into his heart. As they did, he felt as though a strong part of him, something lovely, and red. Then as the flash disappeared, he summoned a keyblade into his hands.

"How do you have that?!" Fusion Tonto backed away, before Michael charged. Yowling, fusion Tonto charged at him, before the two, now cross D hearted beings collided

Meanwhile

"Ben, please wake up" Kiki said worried, hiding in a bunker hole somewhere in Sacred City. Ben was still out cold, alive, but not moving. Placing a cool cloth against his head, she got next to him and placed his head on her lap, listening to him breathing.

In Camp Half Blood

"You're the regular mortal, that has come to search for answers" a centaur, a half man, half horse greeted Son as he and the rest of them entered camp half-blood, with the Apollo son Axel.

"Yes, I've come upon the idea, given to me by the god Hermes; you may know something about this, Chiron?"

"Yes, that's my name. I do, but it won't help. The mist is powered by the center stone of those mortals gifted by Hecate, run by former, not half blood student of mine, Hagrid.

"What, so still, I have more to do" Son said downcast.

"Yes, it would seem so" Chiron told him gently.

"But rest, you're tired. Tomorrow, I will arrange for you to return. However, I feel it is time that we myths show this fuse whose boss. I believe, it is time to join forces"

"Hold the phone" a pudgy, bloodshot man stumbled in, sighing 'revealing the existence of us, to mortals? My father, really won't appreciate that"

"And who are you supposed to be, god of drunks?" Son shook his head.

"I am Dionysus, god of parties, madness and, yes drunkenness. Call me MR. D, Sun beaver"

"SON VENVOR!"

"Whatever, who cares" the god sighed. "Well, Athena is the goddess in charge, so ask her"

"Okay, let me try" Herc said to Son. "I besiege you, Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle…"

"And owls!" Son chirped. Then in a flash of light, a black haired lady with gray eyes, a blouse and blue jeans appeared in camp.

"I am Athena, and who are you" she stared into Son's eyes.

"Son Venvor" he said firmly.

"You're the one my Son is after?" she studied him, Son shivered.

"Yes, I had to borrow his book, but I asked the hunters to leave him some cash in exchange, you did right?" he stared at the hunters, who whistled and looked away.

"Oh, so that's it" the goddess commented, and opened her palm. In a flash, Pan appeared under her hand.

"I heard, blah blah I'll smite the hunters later, but now, I believe it is time for Athena, temporary leader of the gods, to decide, do we join up with the mortal heroes?"

"What do you think?" Athena asked her son.

"I think that it will be beneficial to. After all, this fuse has taken out half the gods with sickness, weakened the rest, and captured your half sister, Artemis."

His mother nodded. "Then I agree we should. Pan, you, your half sister Annabeth, Percy Jackson, the hunters as well as son and his friend" she studied Hercules. "Who has come from another realm, shall go and grant the service of camp half blood to the cause of this fight."

"I don't like this Athena, but who cares about me. Why did Artemis have to be captured, I would have killed to be taken from this rotten place" Mr. D sighed.

"And, I shall summon you a ride, from the forest of Mysteries" she told them, before her hand glowed. A rumbling was heard. Flying towards them was a giant, serpentine green dragon.

"A Rayquaza" Thalia said in amazement. The dragon pokemon landed in the camp, and roared.

"Take care, the fate of the world may rest in you and the others" Athena said before she glowed and vanished in a dust of owl feathers.

Meanwhile

A red alien, Ashoka Tano was running through the forest of mysteries, where she stopped and saw the epic battle, between Tonto's fusion and Michael. With his keyblade, Michael slashed down on the fusion, who was now a fusion Spidermonkey. The fusion jumped and ducked from the swipes, before attacking where his kicks were matched by the blade. But then, the fusion sent a beam of light up into the sky, and a fusion Alex Storm appeared next to him.

"No fare!" Michael complained.

"Who cares, prepare to be food de Fusion" fusion Tonto said in a French Accent, when Ashoka jumped down from above, her lightsabre active.

"Okay, play the encounter now" Fusion Tonto commented.

"What?" Fusion Alex asked.

"Never mind, take them!"


	24. Sacred Key vs Omni1 part 2

"Guard me" Fusion Tonto ordered as he began to glow a white, black and blue aura. His minion sighed, before he charged. Jumping, Michael struck the fusion with his keyblade, but Fusion Alex endured and whacked him in the head, before Ashoka cut his head off.

"What is going on, what are those things?" Ashoka demanded, as the fusion began laughing evilly.

"Yes, so much power. Children, I think it is about time you meet me, the ultimate Tonto!" and before him formed a glowing heart shaped moon.

"Behold, Kingdom hearts! With it, I can connect to all my brethren, trans D baby" he laughed. "And now, for the fun part" and he glowed. Both Michael and Ashoka tried to hit him, but their weapons bounced off.

"Now, behold the power of all Tonto's across the dimensions, all of them. Soon, I will join them, as this dimensions sole Tonto. I will kill that weakling, and after that, rule this world, and the world of Planet Fusion!"

"MUTINY, HOW DARE YOU FUSION TONTO!" a deep voiced bellowed.

"I am not fusion Tonto anymore, call me, The trans D master of the most diverse of any hero found in multiple dimensions, the Tonto's. And for now on, call me, the name I wish to be called, TONTO ALPHAOMEGA!"

"Music powers go" and the area was filled with the Vim Vigor Kingdom hearts music, and then he glowed. Ashoka jumped at him, but out of his hands, a red lightsabre formed and he masterfully blocked it.

"I may not have full control of what power I get, but soon I will, and I will rule!"

"Don't count on it, I'm a Jedi" Ashoka growled as Michael readied his keyblade.

"Call this a present, from Darth Tonto" he laughed as he easily blocked her attacks, and those from Michael, before he blasted them with force lightning. He raised Ashoka with a force choke, but then Michael slammed him with his keyblade, knocking him backwards.

"From, the Tonto, guardian of the youths" he laughed as a mailbox flew out of nowhere and whacked Ashoka in the back of her head, and Michael. Then flew salt, pepper, chairs, crayons and blue dogs at them in a storm of winds.

"Feel my power friends!" he laughed, before a wave of force knocked him backwards.

"From Tonto, the green lantern" and he sent a wave of green power into Michael, binding him in green chains. He then spun him like a dradel, sending him spinning into Ashoka.

"Ow" they yelled as they collided.

"Missiles go!" and green missiles formed around Tonto. Launching them, they flew into nothing.

"Huh?" Tonto locked around, before he heard a sound of a speedy attack. In a sonic blade attack, Michael and Ashoka were coming at him.

"Morph go!" and he disappeared. The two got out of their attack, to see a bat land up top a nearby cliff, which changed into Tonto as it landed.

"Go animorph Tonto, now what about LORD OF GREECE TONTO!" and lightning bolts formed in his hands.

"Oh come on!" Michael yelled as he tossed the bolts at them. They ran out of the way, as a giant crater formed just where they had been.

"You're coming down, now" Ashoka yelled as she used the force to send him tumbling down.

"JETRAY" and he changed into the alien form as he fell. The bolts disappeared into mist as he flew at the two.

"Cannonbolt!" and he became the wrecking ball alien and crashed into the two, sending them straight through a tree.

"Avatar Tonto, Go!" and he changed back to normal as his eyes glowed. Then the earth bent to his will, as did the air, fire and water. Charging them, he blasted them straight into the two.

In the temple of heroes

"I can't believe he's doing all that Dimensional messing. Well, let's give Ashoka an upgrade, shall we'

Back to

A keyblade formed into Ashoka's hands, as together the two shot beams of light into the blast. The combo disintegrated.

"What, is this thing, your so telling me when we aren't being attacked" Ashoka glared.

"Your power may be strong, but that's because it comes from a dimension where I don't have a similar one" Fusion Tonto growled.

"Transformer Tonto!" and his hand formed into a laser. Firing, he struck their keyblades that together withstood the blast and sent it back. Ducking, he avoided being smashed into bits.

"Minions, cover me" and a hundred clones of Cheese formed before him that stared spitting corrosive chocolate milk.

'Horsy!"

"Shut them up" Ashoka yelled, as Michael tossed his keyblade. Like a boomerang, it sliced the cheeses into bits and pieces. Tonto then summoned a flock of fairies, but they just panicked and fled. But the distraction allow fusion Tonto the time he needed for preparing, and now the fusion now content with his plans.

"Calling Guardian!" and a flickering orb of orange formed around them. They struggled to get out, but failed.

'Don't you love the powers of Xana Tonto?"

"And now, Keyblade X11 Tonto!" and Oathkeeper and Oblivion formed into his hands.

"Now, say goodbye!" and he sent a blast of light straight at the two. Then an explosion ripped through the area. As it cleared, he saw an out cold Ashoka, with an angry Michael. The guardian had disintegrated

"HOW DARE YOU" he yelled as he took Ashoka's keyblade into his hands.

"This will be good" Tonto smiled as he changed.

"Tonto, the wielder of KUR!" he smiled, as he glowed an orange glow. The two charged, yelling as their powers collided. Then in the ensuring explosions aftermath, fusion Tonto was panting, and slowly dissolving.

"If only, I had a heart. Oh well, I'm still sure, I will return" and he disappeared.

But in another realm

"A new world" Fusion Tonto said, now bearing green tinted human skin. His eyes were yellowish gold, and his cloths dark.

"Well now, I'll just take out the Tonto here, in Omnimation!"


	25. The icy scientist and daughter of waters

Well, back to the regular X over realm

A roaring was heard high above the cardboard castle.

"What is that" Dani pointed.

"Its, some type of dragon, sort of reminds me of a Fanghur!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Hey, is it carrying Son?" Katinka said amazed as the dragon landed. Then Son jumped off the dragon, as did a bunch of silver clothed girls, Pan, a brown armored guy with a man skirt, and a duo, a black haired, sea green eyed boy and a blond haired, gray eyed girl in shirts that said Camp Half Blood and jeans.

"Who are these guys?" Dexter looked at them.

"Hey, Zoë" Arya waved. The girl, Zoë nodded.

"Wait, you know her?" Sari asked.

"Yes, long ago I met her, back in the days that humans had just invented cars" Arya smiled "That was fun, but I crashed too many times if you ask me"

"Uh, cars have been around for a hundred years, and she's a teen, are you sure your alright Arya?" Ashitaka pressed. Arya and Eragon gave the kids in the T shirts an unspoken question, and they nodded.

"Guys" Eragon broke the silence "its time, to reveal an important secret. Now, listen closely everyone…."

In the mysterious woods

"Michael" Ricu said popping through the barrier. He saw his friend, with a strange key shaped sword, kneeling over an out cold alien, thing.

"Michael, what's that?" Ashley said nervously.

"She, saved me from that fusion, and now she needs help" Michael said firmly.

"Jackie, you have any ideas?" he asked miss medicine know it all. But before she could answer his question, something else did.

"Be" a small voice said. Turning, they saw some sort of fairy, a green creature with small wings, an onion shaped head and antennas.

"Be" it said flying over the alien. Landing, it closed its large blues eyes, and glowed yellow, and the glow spread over onto the alien.

"What?" the alien said pushing herself up.

"Uh, what is this thing" Zach sighed at the fairy that was flying around his head, hovering like some sort of moon around his head.

"It's a Celebi" Jackie said stunned "the guardian of forests, a time traveling species"

"You're pulling my leg" Michael huffed.

"There is no such thing as time travel" the alien agreed, and Ricu then caught a faint blush on the aliens red skin.

"No, she isn't" a voice yelled. It was then that they heard the sounds of a motor cycle. The bolt covered cycle was being ridden by two men, but then the first pulled of his, her helmet, revealing a female face with blond hair, green eyes and some sort of antenna in her hair.

"That sir, is my target" the other said jumping off, removing his helmet, revealing pale, grayish brown hair.

"I am professor Vexen, head of the mysterious forest study committee. This is my assistant, the not lovely Mss Larxene"

"No, she's lovely all right" Ricu commented.

"RICU!" Ashley yelled slapping him.

"OW"

"Now, give up that Celebi, or my assistant will smash you to bits!" Vexen threatened.

"Hey, I just do the labor, and he just gets the credit" Larxene sighed, leaning against her cycle.

"Now, go Wobbuffet!" Vexen yelled, as some sort of giant, punching bag, inky blob, thing popped out of a red and white ball.

"Wobbuffet!" it yelled as it saluted.

"What is that?" the alien backed away nervously, but felt as though an invisible string pulled her back in.

"Yes, this is another pokemon species, with the ability to trap those who attempt to flee" he smiled as he glared at his assistant.

"What?" she complained, taking out a bottle of root beer.

"It's your job, to bounce them, and get me my Celebi!"

"Fine" she mumbled, placing the root beer down, and then focused as three electrically charged knives each appeared in her hands. His friends drew their weapons, as he and the alien each took their keyblades, and Celebi floated next to Jackie's head, holding her fists to the air.

Meanwhile far deeper in the wilderness, far to the north of the mysterious woods.

A girl with light brown hair in a pony tail and crystal blue eyes was traversing the distant wilderness, looking for help. In her memories, she kept seeing the fusions wrecking her village, taking her friends. When she wasn't looking, she accidentally tripped on a root, causing her to fall down a cliff. Landing in a bush thicket, she pushed herself up, to fall again. Her ankle was sprained.

And in Sacred City

Two girls, about age 14, were back and back in the midst of the towns ruined mall, with a force of Tacklers (Motorillas with football helmets and more chest armor, Blastons Eruption, Corruption, Stun)

"Oh come on" one girl, with a blue T shirt, tight jeans and warm sea like, brown eyes yelled.

"Karen, this is bad" the other, a black haired one with two hair loops, warm brown eyes and slightly tan skin. Her cloths consisted of a reddish orange T shirt, with jeans.

"Almond, you have any ideas?" Karen asked as the creatures summoned more foes, small little humanoid spawns with helmets (Spawn Soldiers, looks like the soldier heartless, Cosmix with Corruption and Battery Drain attacks).

"I don't know, pray!"

Percy flashback

A tall man, with a perfect tan, smile wrinkles and dark hair with sea green eyes was standing in the surf. "You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer"

"Ha-ha"

"Uh, you were kidding, right?" Percy shifted his feet. His father, Poseidon gave him an inside joke wink, and disappeared

End Flashback

"Oh, please, please can something happen" Karen prayed to herself, and willed for something to happen. From the ruined fountain behind her, a torrent of water gushed out and flowed out, crashing into the fusions. They were washed away, as she collapsed tired. Almond just stared startled.

"What the heck was that?"

And to be clear, Son Venvor belongs to Son Gogetto Briefs, Tonto, Alex Storm, Ultimatium and Omni belong to Omnitrix 1, the mystery girl Kira belongs to the order of the white knights, specificly knight 3, Karen and Almond beling to Flamingshadowgirl, the extra Ed's belong to Ninetails Fox girl and Michael, Ricu, Zach, Ashely and Jackie belong to Sacred Keybearer 66, with the idea behind the Tacklers based on one of his OC heartless


	26. Somethings are brewing

"Did, I just do that?" Karen said startled. She stared at her hands, as if they weren't hers at all.

"You're like some sort of super hero, Aqua chick, Liquid lady, Oceana!" Almond smiled.

"I'm not a justice league, maybe that was a freak wave" Karen pointed at out.

"Sure, a freak wave, in a fountain, that was in your hand motion"

"Well, what else could it be" Almond sighed.

"Run!" a voice yelled. Looking up, they saw a man with a mullet, a black cape and coat and a giant sitar guitar.

"What for" Almond asked, before she got her answer. Tacklers appeared all around her, all angry.

"Thought you could escape us" a fusion said appearing. This was a fusion Aqua.

"I can hold them off. For 20 years, I awaited a chance to become a hero, and now all that training will come to help me. For I am Demyx, son of Apollo…"

"Son of Who, Son of what?!?!"

"And great grandson of Poseidon" he said with a brave voice before jumping down from up top the building down towards the wrecked mall.

"I think I have a connection to you" he said looking at Karen "Cousins, perhaps. I can see it in your eyes, sea green. Now, fear my musical water" and he started stringing his guitar. The water from the ground rose up, and turned into forms of people.

"What is this?!" Almond yelled shocked as she and Karen took his advice. Stringing like crazy, the forms attacked the Tacklers, as he used his sitar as a sword against the fusion's keyblade. Growling, he pushed her back before she attacked him, and his water forms were beaten off.

"HELP!"

Meanwhile

"You expect me to believe, that!" Dexter laughed at Son's report. Looking at Thalia, who nodded, she flicked her fingers.

"Hey, want a buy something, cause if you ain't buying, you're leaving, AHHHHHH!" Eddy yelled as he was fried right next to a group of the hunters he was scamming and harassing.

"Okay, that's proof, I think" Sari commented.

"Yep" Blossom nodded.

"Agreed" Meddy commented.

"Two fold" Gordy grunted

"We have other problems, we have report from one of our contacts in the Rose Grove-Sacred City- Twilight Town tri city area reports massive fusion activity" Pan commented.

"We must ready a force to fight at once, and for that matter, Ben and Kiki have disappeared in that area yesterday. We haven't had contact since." Dexter noted grimly.

"Okay, Gordy, Rex ready your men. Meddy, hunt down Michael's team, Percy, holler for the demi gods; everyone else, scramble"

"Like eggs" Ed declared, with a bulge in his jacket.

"Ed boy, where are my chickens!"

"Have a heart Rolf!"

Meanwhile

Larxene was firing knives like a crazed maniac, imbedding themselves into trees, the ground, and into the holes in Michael's key.

"This is getting annoying" Michael yelled, as his friends were firing from behind trees. Celebi was sending orbs of grass energy, energy balls at her, but she was using Wobbuffet to reflect all the ranged attacks right back.

"Surrender the Celebi, and no one gets hurt" Vexen ordered. Then out of nowhere, a giant cannon blasted straight at him, and when he summoned giant shield of ice to reflect it, he found himself stumbling backwards.

"If you have a bone to pick with them, you have a bone to pick, with me" Meddy told him seriously. "You don't think you're the only one who comes in this forest. I come here, during times I need to get away from the Cul De sac, and I have a few surprises myself" she smiled wickedly. Then, she whistled. From out of nowhere, a giant, blue lion leaped from the underbrush. It roared.

"Weird guy, Luxray, Luxray, Hyper Beam!" she yelled. From the mouth of the beast, a yellow orb formed and a massive blast was fired. Hitting Vexen, his shield fell apart and he was blasted across the land, with his Wobbuffet as well.

"Thank you" Larxene told them happily "for weeks, I've had to do his job, he gets into fights, and I fight them." She finally guzzled down her root beer. "So, what's up, with that alien thing?"

"Hey, I'm not a thing, my names Ashoka, Ashoka Tano!" she yelled.

"Yeah, what happened, better get back to HQ. Luxray, find our other friends" she nodded, as the lion jumped away.

"Be" the little fairy geed, before it vanished in a glow.

"Celebi has the ability to travel across time" Larxene explained "It is going to a time of peace, to save a forest or something. Meanwhile, we have a fight to win."

Back in Rose Grove city

"There exists many beings, and some of these being exist with a spark of heroes, and while some, like Harry, Ven, Ed and Percy are born with them; others must be given them"

"Well, this is home" Karen said looking around. For what she could tell, the town was relatively clear.

"So, what magic hero stuffs you going to do now?" Almond brought up.

"I'm not a hero!" she pouted. "I just got lucky"

"A luck you will have to repeat" a voice said "if it was luck" they turned to see an armored man with a giant key shaped sword.

"Who are you?"

"What am I?"

"Uh, not helpful" Almond commented.

"I am the lingering Sentiment, the spirit sent to speak to you, by a captured hero, Terra. I am his armor, his spirit"

"Uh, this is really weird, but sure??"

"I can tell you, that four of your friends, Karen, daughter of Poseidon…"

"Wait what!"

"Have the spark of heroes, but to use it, one must either visit the temple of heroes, which those of a mysterious charge can't, such as the warriors Meddy and Tonto, and you guys as well; or find the magic stones hidden in the infected zone, or bring them to their corresponding hero. Your friend, is one of them"


	27. The daughter of the moon, the black rose

Meanwhile

"Have to be brave, half to be brave" a girl with light brown hair and silver gray eyes said again to herself. From half blood hill, she had visual on a fusion lair, and armed with nothing but a bow. Surrounding the lair were a trio of Pack Arachnids. Breathing in, she charged. The giant insects saw her, and charged in return. They shot a blast of green fusion goo from their mouths, which the girl rolled out of the way from. Stringing her bow, she aimed and fired. Her mother's blood was flowing, and an arrow struck one in the eye. It wailed, and dissolved into goo. The others were quickly at her. She fired, but it only hit one in the leg, and while it yowled, it kept on her. The giant insect fusions jumped right at her.

Meanwhile

Kira had finally pulled herself up from the cliff, and observed her swollen leg. Cursing, she hobbled off into the distance, at a slow pace.

Back to the girl

The girl had just beaten the giant spiders, their goo bodies dissolving away. Smiling, she approached the tentacle entrance to the lair, and jumped in. After a minute of green darkness, she found herself in the damp, mushroomed caverns. The demi god looked ahead, and spotted more arachnids crawling straight for her. Screaming, she ran through a side tunnel, with the army of spiders chasing her, spitting up go.

"Got to be brave, for mom" she gritted to herself before stringing her arrow. With barely a second to focus, she fired it, and it took a leg off one of the giant spiders, causing it to topple over and block the other spiders. She stopped, and smiled, before using a few more arrows to take out the spiders.

"Man, I should have brought more arrows" she only had one more arrow left. Sighing, she snuck into the next room, to see a fusion. The green copy was in the form of her mother, Artemis!

"Why, if it isn't my counterpart's daughter, however that happened" the green copy said in a raspy voice. "Want to join your mother in prison; you might see each other before your world will be destroyed forever!"

"Uh, if it is destroyed, how can it not be permanent?" the girl had to ask.

"Ah, shut up, coward. I saw how you ran from my spiders, your no match for me" the copy drew her counterparts bow, and smiled evilly.

"Prepare to perish, Bella Diana" and she fired an arrow. It end tipped in fusion goo, Belle barely twitched out of its path, as it caused the exit tunnel to collapse. The fusion had sent a clear message, no one leaves! Belle focused, and strung the arrow.

"That arrow can't help you" Artemis fusion laughed. She strung her bow, and both of them shot arrows. Both arrows impacted, but then both arrows bounced. Belle's arrow flew up into the rocks, and sent a stalactite falling on the fusion Artemis. The fusion's arrow hit Belle's bow, knocking it to the ground, with a green stain. Taking her mother's bow, and its unlimited divine quiver, she saw a bright light form from the remains of the fusion. It flew up, and a nano of her mother appeared.

"Its me!" the cute little nano said dancing.

Artemis (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Blastons nano item moon rock

Arrow storm Damage area a storm of arrows barrage your foes

Luner Chariot Recall group Ride the lunar chariot out of dangerous infected areas

Hunting sense Radar The sense of the hunt reveals all nearby enemies

"Uh, what about that arrow storm power" Bianca said. The nano strung her bow and vanished.

"Now, for the fun part" Belle sighed. Blasting a door open with her nano's power, she found a green portal, that lead to planet fusion itself!

A weird warping later

Belle had found herself deep in the maze like chambers of the planet. She needed to be brave, after all, what would her mother think of a cowardly daughter?

"Okay, so you have any idea where your counterpart is?" Bella asked her nano.

"No"

"Oh, well that's great" she sighed. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a avalanche of fusion spawns, coming straight at her! Running, she and her nano made a desperate dash for it. Every so often, Belle strung her mother's bow and took a few out, but they kept coming.

"Arrow barrage!" her nano yelled as a series of arrows flew into the spawns. Many dissolved, but more kept coming. They kept running, before coming into a dead end. Cornered, she and her nano were backed against the wall as the spawn army came at them, their red eyes hungry.

"You'd better think of something fast Bella" she said to herself, before looking at her bow. Smiling, she fired it at the roof. The green material fell apart, and the armies of spawns were smashed. Also, a hole to the upper level was exposed. Jumping, she just got her hands on the edge, and pulled herself up, her nano floating behind her. Now, she had found herself in what looked like a storeroom. In it was a red, circle thing with a rectangle part along its side. What looked like brown cards were in its slot. Being ADHD, and all, Belle picked it up, and found it could attach itself to her arm.

"Um, master Belle" the nano pointed. Jumping down from the roof were fusion cyber stinger monsters. Jumping back, Artemis nano blasted them with a storm of arrows, knocking them to the ground. Running, they burst out of the storeroom, and into what looked like a prison row.

"Hey, maybe mom's here" Belle commented to her nano. The nano nodded, and they kept an eye on the cells. Most were empty, but at the end was a girl. She had reddish maroon hair, and a red and white dress thing. Her eyes were closed, but as they opened, she saw they were brown.

"Who are you" the prisoner said sounding hostile. Then she eyed the strange machine on her arm.

"Hey, give me back my duel disk!"

"Duel what?" Belle had an anime question mark over her head.

"Just give it, and let me out while you're at it" the girl growled. Then, a fusion of the captured girl appeared from the ceiling, and growled.

"Uh, if you help me beat her" Belle commented. The girl nodded, and Belle blasted the lock with her arrows. She gave the girl her disk, and they confronted the fusion. It growled, and shot a "snowball" of fusion goo at them. Both girls jumped out of the way.

"I summon, Twilight rose knight!" the strange girl said placing a card on the disk. Jumping out was a plant decorated little knight.

"A hologram, really?" Belle rolled her eyes. She notched an arrow, and fired it. The fusion used a fusion card, and the attack was blocked.

"A fusion negate attack?" the strange girl smirked. "Not bad, now feel this!" her hologram sliced the fusion, and it lost its arm. Apparently, this hologram wasn't a hologram! Belle notched another arrow, and fired it into the fusions chest. It groaned, and fell apart. The girl took the card she was using and put it back into her deck, as a nano of a flower themed dragon appeared.

Black Rose Dragon (Yu Gi oh 5D's) Blastons nano item card scan

Bursting flower fire; Damage point A blast of dark fire will strike your foe

Photosynthesis Health self A burst of light will heal your injuries

Hidden trove Guard Would you steal potions and boosts from a guarding dragon, I wouldn't, and nor will the monsters

"It looks just like my favorite card" the girl said in shock.

"Uh, Photosynthesis" the dragon growled and vanished.

"You didn't get my name" the girl turned towards Belle. "My name is Akiza"

"Belle" they shook hands.

"I'm looking for my mother; she's locked up here somewhere."

"Does it mean we get to show this fuse whose boss" Akiza smiled. "I'm in"

A bit later

The two were a menace to the fusion monsters they found.

"Fire!" Belle and her nanos blasted down rows of fusions.

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Akiza played a card, and the big version of the nano dragon roared to life, and blasted a hole though the fusions, and the wall. The two looked through the hole, to see Artemis, trapped in a green spere.

"Mom!" Belle jumped from 50 feet, and just by luck managed to not break her arm, but she jarred her shoulder. Akiza flew down on her dragon. Artemis's eyes were closed in pain.

"Uh, she's a little, young" Akiza commented.

"Looks can be deciving, now mind blasting her out?"

"Sure thing, Black Rose Dragon!" her mighty beast burned the orb off, and Artemis fell down, who was caught by Belle.

"Belle" Artemis smiled.

"Mom"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt family time, but we should get out of here" Akiza looked up. Coming out of the hole from above were a swarm of fusion cyber stingers, followed by fusions of Saphira by the hundreds. They couldn't hold them all off!

"Leave this to me" Artemis smiled, before whistling. A blast of moonlight bored a large hole out to space, with a chariot, pulled by stags flying in from it.

"Uh, that works, and how did you do that?" Akiza had to ask.

"We'll tell you on the way, now get on!" the three piled onto the chariot, as it flew out into space.

"Uh mom, we have air, right?"

Belle is owned by Sarra Salmalin, her story was told in Sarra Salmalin's story, an Unknown Past


	28. Regrouping, finding, and a feather

**Well, its been a while, the loss of my nano design center really dampened my writing spirit for this story. However, with the few nanos I saved, and new ones I will make up for this story later, I shall attempt to rebuild. **

In Planet Fusion

"Let me go, you giant ball of goo!" Karen struggled in vain, as she, Karen and what remained of Terra were being dragged into cells on planet Fuse.

"It was foolish of you, to sacrifice yourselves like that. Just to allow that really weird Van escape our fusions, temporary" A fusion Omni smirked.

"Its called being a hero, something you fusions wouldn't understand" The fusion laughed.

"Whose to say I'd care to understand it?"

Back on earth

The rubble covering Ben and Kiki was being moved, and as light slowly came to, well light, it was mystery Inc, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Daphne and Fred, who saved them.

"Thanks guys" Kiki smiled, with Ben still unconscious.

"Well, better get you guys back, looks like Ben there needs medical attention" Fred summed up.

Back at HQ a few days later

"Okay, we have a serious problem on our hands" Dexter summed up. Ben, Dani, Kiki, Gwen, Eragon, Numbah 1, Meddy, Percy, Son and Micheal looked confused.

"What do you mean Dex?" Meddy asked, curious. Dexter sighed.

"We have a huge area of ground to protect, and we have a few strongholds as you know, Camp Half Blood, The Cul De Sac, Du Weldenvarden, The Lake and Sector V. But just defending these areas, and the other areas, is really taxing. We need to find new heroes, without sending heroes into the unknown."

"Well, that's not exactly going to be easy, if any heroes are still out there, they are bound to be fighting Fuse on their own like us. I say we need to focus on finding this, Hogwarts Chiron mentioned and going from there" Percy summarized. Dexter looked thoughtful.

"That is high on the priority list, but for now, we need to make sure we're fully covered here, before we try anything like that."

Meanwhile

Kira was continuing, and struggling, through the wilderness, deeply in pain because of her injured leg. It was then she noticed a burning form in the distance.

"What is that" she asked herself, before forcing herself forward, but as she did, she crashed into something, with black and white hair, and they both tripped and lost conciseness in the bushes.

Back to the main group

"Urg, I can't believe we have to examine this dump, again" Ben sighed as he, Kiki, Dani and Gwen searched through what remained of Rose Grove, or what was not sealed off, as now most of it was now an infected zone.

"Hey, we might find something useful" Gwen smiled, before she noticed something. A hawk like, brown feather was sticking out of a crevice in the wreckage near the shields, but this feather was huge.

"Guys, ever see a feather this big?" everyone else shook their heads. It was then that Ben's Omnitrix started to glow.

"Recombinant DNA detected"

"Recombinant?" Dani said confused.

"Don't look at me, I'm no walking dictionary" Ben growled. It was then that Son Venvor, Herc, Micheal and his gang, with Ashoka, ran to greet them.

"Ben, you won't believe it, there are six fusions active in that infected zone, alone! And the six of us (the OC's of other people in Fanfiction), all have nano mission for them!" Micheal commented. Son then noticed the feather.

"That's a big feather" Everyone else sighed.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed its big. And apparently, it has something called Recombinant DNA, whatever that is?" Ashoka's looked shocked.

"Recombinant!" Kiki looked surprised.

"Really, you know what that means, because we have no clue" Ashoka had a disturbed look on her.

"Recombinant DNA refers to DNA that has been altered scientifically to contain some DNA from other species in it. Like a Recombinant Dog, it might mostly look like a dog, but it might have tusks like a Elephant, or perhaps a Shark Fin, for instance. Thing is, experiments like that are usually created in inhumane, disgusting ways, and few of them can survive for a long period"

"So, if this feather has Recombinant DNA, does that mean..."

"Yes, it would mean there is a Recombinant somewhere nearby, and I'd be willing to bet the poor thing is somewhere in the Infected Zone" Jackie looked interested.

"Cool, that means we could look for it with the fusions! Just think, maybe we're find a..."

"a what, a mouse whale or something?" Ricu joked. Everyone else was not amused.

"Do mice, or whales, have feathers Ricu" Micheal sighed.

Meanwhile

"Finally, we made it Mozerella" Batman had driven himself and Cheese to a distant rock outcropping somewhere in the world.

"Rocks!"

"Yes, this place, appears to have only rocks" Batman reached under the dashboard and flipped a switch, causing the rocks to shake, as a tunnel slowly opened up. Batman smirked.

"My batcave, which I keep top secret in its location, is too close to the fusions to get any real work done, so I decided to use this hideaway. I think I have the perfect plan for getting rid of that giant glob, and you are going to help me Mozza"

"Chocolate Milk" Batman sighed.

"But your staying in a sealed box!"

**So, what is this mysterious Recombinant the heroes have found evidence of? Who has Kira run into deep in the wilderness? Will the Heroes get a number boost? Which Fusions are in the infected zone (I am in for suggestions, in this story or in regular Fusionfall, but if you say Flapjack or Adventure Time ones, I will ignore you)**


End file.
